Agent Kinomoto
by Veni -x- Vidi -x- Vici
Summary: Her name is Sakura. She’s the perfect secret agent. Genetically engineered in a lab with the finest genetic material provided by her parents, she has trained 16 years since her birth to become the ultimate weapon for the Japanese government SS & others
1. A Meeting?

Title: Agent Kinomoto

Summary: Her name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. She's the perfect secret agent genetically engineered to be perfect with the best genetic material available, most of it from Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto. For the past 16 years, she has been through intensive training under the Japanese government and has been successful in every mission so far. Her new mission is to pose as a high school student at Seiju High and learn and thwart an evil project engineered by Jing Long Li. But one thing that Sakura hasn't been trained for is handling her own feelings as she starts to make new friends, rivals, and crushing on Syaoran Li, son of Jing Long.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first CCS fan fiction story. I hope you all enjoy it and I'd also like to say that if this story sounds like another one, I didn't mean to do it and I probably haven't read the story either. Please tell me if it does sound like another though and I'm not trying to copy someone else's work. Please review and all comments are welcomed, especially constructive criticism.

Chapter One: A Meeting?

Outside a gigantic building on a street in Paris, France, soldiers were busily pacing back and forth, looking out for suspicious characters still out at night.

Three soldiers standing directly in front of the Li Building were silently chattering away in French.

"Vous savez pourquoi il y a trop de securité ? " (Translation : Do you know why there's extra security ?), one soldier asked the others.

One of the soldiers replied, "Vous ne savez pas?" (You don't know?)

The third soldier spoke up and said, "Jing Long Li est ici pour un voyage d'affaires." (Jing Long Li is here for a business trip.)

In a café close to the Li Building, a young man with messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes was sitting by himself, staring out at the empty streets of nighttime Paris. All of a sudden he caught sight of a beautiful young girl with astonishing emerald eyes and soft, silky, waist-length auburn hair walking past.

'Now what do we have here?' the young man thought.

The young girl continued walking towards the Li Building as the young man thought to himself, 'She doesn't seem like Li staff and she doesn't look French either. Maybe Japanese?'

Amber orbs continued staring at the girl. 'I'm intrigued. Very intrigued'

The young girl stopped in front of the Li Building and started to look around when she caught sight of the amber-eyed man.

Meanwhile, inside the café, the young man thought, 'Looks like I've caught her eye. Wow, she has the most amazing shade of green eyes.'

'Maybe she'll join me for some coffee…,' the man thought a bit arrogantly.

The girl then turned around and walked away.

'…Or not. Well, this hasn't happened before. Girls usually throw themselves at me. She probably didn't see me after all,' the young man thought while getting ready to leave the café. 'I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. I really want to meet this girl.'

He walked down the street, following the same path as the girl, when he suddenly spotted her turn into a dark alley. 'Now why would she run into a dark street. Hmm… she probably wanted our first meeting to be in private.'

He followed her into the alleyway but couldn't see her anywhere. 'That's odd, I'm pretty sure she came here. Did I just imagine her?'

The young man took another look around but was unsuccessful in finding the emerald-eyed girl and left. 'Oh well, there are other girls in Paris.'

However, he didn't see up on the roof of the Li Building, a certain emerald-eyed girl was watching him.


	2. Sakura in Action

Chapter Two: Sakura in Action

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in for chapter one so I'm going to do it here. I don't own Card Captor Sakura as much as I would love to though.

Author's Note: Chapter one was a bit weird and was short too. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. More of what I said in the summary will start to show up in this chapter. Also I would like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter.

Thank you: Knda Crazie, dbzgtfan2004, and mysteriousmayhemmaker.

I would also like to address a comment that Knda Crazie made. I didn't mean to make this story sound like Amazing Agent Luna. Actually, I haven't read that one yet but that is on my to-do list. I'll make sure that this story will not be a copy of Amazing Agent Luna.

Chapter Two

Sakura stood on top of the Li Building, preparing herself for the actual mission. She was dressed all in black. She had on long black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and of course a mask to cover up her face.

Earlier, she had had a bit of trouble losing the amber-eyed boy. 'Hmm…I wonder what he wanted? Well, it doesn't matter now, I have work to do.'

Slowly and stealthily, Sakura started walking towards the glass dome at the center of the building. The glass dome would lead her directly into Jing Long's office.

Sakura POV

Okay, the glass dome will lead me to where I need to be. All the important files should be inside the office. The dome doesn't seem too hard to get through. Heehee, none of the guards can see me up here. All, I have to do now is pick the lock on the window to get in. That shouldn't be too hard.

Regular POV

Sakura found the lock on the window and took out her tool kit and started to work on the lock. As she was doing this, she peered into the office and was awed by the scene. The office was really quite a site to behold. There were two mahogany doors that led into the spacious room. There were shelves that held original copies of very famous works. On the other side of the room, there was a beautiful display case filled with various artifacts. The rest of the room was decorated with rich burgundy and gold curtains.

'Gee, there are so many antiques in the room. I'm sure that Chinese vase could be sold for enough money to feed an entire third world country.' Sakura thought.

As Sakura prepared herself to get into the office, Jing Long decided to show up with another middle-aged man. Once inside the room, the two men engaged into a business conversation.

"Li-sama, may I say how wonderful it is to work with you again," the middle-aged man said. "I was rather surprised that you came to find me. It's been what, two years since I last heard from you. What can I do for you this time? Will I be killing someone again?"

"No, nothing like that this time, Chen. But you can expect me to call you up soon to get rid of someone else. There is one person that will be in my way soon and I will soon have to dispose of him. But I didn't call you here to discuss that today."

"Well then, what do you have in store for me?" Chen asked.

"Tell me Chen, are you willing to do something extremely dangerous?"

"Depends on the benefits of course, Li-sama."

"I can tell you that if my plan is successful, then you will never have to work again and you will have enough money to last you for ten lifetimes, Chen."

"I'm interested."

"I thought you would be. I was hoping you would join me in this endeavor. You are very skilled and one of the only people I can trust with this project."

"Thank you, Li-sama."

"May I ask what we are doing? Who else will be involved?"

"There are a few others. I will hold a ball soon for all those interested in a week. That's when I will unveil my plan."

Jing Long walked over to his desk and unlocked a drawer. He pulled out an invitation and thrust it at Chen. "Here's your invitation. See you in a week."

Both men then walked out of the office.

Back to where Sakura is.

'Oh my, that was Hiro Chen. He's a wanted assassin. Too bad the government doesn't have enough proof to send him to jail. Maybe, we can catch him this time.' Sakura thought.

'Now that those two are gone, I can finally do some investigating.' With that thought, Sakura shimmied down the rope and landed right behind the desk. After some observation, she was able to find the secret compartment within the desk and started to pry it open.

As soon as she forced the wooden door open, she found a combination lock. Sakura pulled out the mini decoder and stuck it onto the door of the safe. After a few seconds, Sakura got the combination and the safe opened up. Inside the safe, she found a manila folder labeled, "Project X."

'I have to make copies of these documents quickly and leave before Li comes back.'

Sakura took out what seemed to be a pen, but was really another electronic gadget and started to scan all the files. As she was about to scan the last file, the double doors to the office burst open and revealed an angry Jing Long Li.

"Looks like we have an unwanted visitor. Stupid girl, did you think that it would be that easy to get to those files. I had a sensor installed in that safe."

Sakura quickly scanned the last piece of paper and got up to leave, but only came face to face with a double-edged sword.

"Ah-ah my dear. Now that you've laid eyes on those files, you're going to have to die."

'What an egotistical maniac. Did he think I wasn't trained for stuff like this to happen?' Sakura thought. 'Well the only way to get out of here is to fight him.'

In a blink of an eye, Sakura flipped forward and landed behind Jing Long. She kicked him on the back, sending him forward and hitting the desk. Jing Long recovered quickly from the attack and was in a fighting stance. Sakura broke the display case and grabbed the first sword she could get her hands on.

Jing Long lunged at her with his sword but Sakura blocked. Sakura was fighting defensively as Jing Long continually slashed at her. Sakura was almost backed against a wall, when finally she saw an opening and kicked Jing Long right in the chest. Jing Long fell backward from the strong attack. By the time he recovered and got up, Sakura was already gone.

"Damn it!" Jing Long shouted loudly. "Guards, seize the girl and bring her back!"

The head of security came up to Jing Long and said, "Monsieur Li, je suis très desolé. Je n'ai pas vu la fille entrer le bâtiment." (Mr. Li, I am very sorry. I didn't see the girl enter the building.)

"Ferme la bouche et trouvez la fille! Vous et vos gardes sont très pathétique !" (Shut up and find the girl ! You and your guards are pathetic!)

"Oui monsieur" (Yes sir)

'I will get that bitch. I will torture her so badly she will beg me to kill her. No one dares to mess with Jing Long Li!'

Meanwhile, Sakura had already changed back into her regular attire which consisted of black capris, a white shirt with a cherry blossom, and white tennis shoes. She was running away from the Li Building as fast as she could and was trying to lose the guards that were tailing her from behind when all of a sudden she ran right into the amber-eyed boy that she had seen earlier sitting in the café.

Sakura fell down and squeaked an" Ouch!"

"Oh my, I am so terribly sorry. Please forgive me, I should have been more careful," the boy said as he gently helped her up.

"Thank you," Sakura said shyly.

"I saw you earlier tonight but I never got your name."

"I'm…I'm," Sakura started but was interrupted by the guards yelling "Get her!" from behind.

"I have to go!" Sakura said quickly and ran away from the boy.

The boy was still staring at Sakura when the guards caught up to him.

"Monsieur! Monsieur!" the guards yelled out and the boy turned around to face them.

"Ah Monsieur Syaoran Li!" the guard said when he saw the boy's face. "Est-ce que vous avez vu une fille?" ( Have you seen a girl?)

"Oui, j'ai vu une très belle fille," (Yes, I saw a very beautiful girl) Syaoran replied before walking away, leaving the guards very confused.

"Je crois que il est fou!" (I think he's crazy),one of the confused guards remarked about Syaoran when he was out of sight.

Meanwhile Sakura thought, 'That sure was one interesting and cute boy. But I don't think I'll ever see him again though.'

She didn't know how wrong she was.

Well, that concludes chapter 2 of Agent Kinomoto. Was it good? Does the French annoy you? Because if it does, I will stop it. Anyways, I will reveal more of the evil plan in the next few chapters and I will include more S+S moments too. Oh yes, I will go to the bookstore soon to read Amazing Agent Luna so this story won't be too similar. And don't forget to review please!


	3. A New Mission

Chapter Three: A New Mission

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own CCS.

Author's Note: Hello again! I finally went to the bookstore and read Amazing Agent Luna. I thought it was great! Now I see why my story is so similar to the manga. But I can assure you that it won't be. Anyways, enjoy chapter three!

Recap of the last chapter:

"Oui, j'ai vu une très belle fille," (Yes, I saw a very beautiful girl) Syaoran replied before walking away, leaving the guards very confused.

"Je crois que il est fou!" (I think he's crazy),one of the confused guards remarked about Syaoran when he was out of sight.

Meanwhile Sakura thought, 'That sure was one interesting and cute boy. But I don't think I'll ever see him again though.'

She didn't know how wrong she was.

Chapter Three

Sakura was quite happy with herself. She had completed the mission successfully. At least in her opinion it was quite a success. She was able to acquire all the important files for the government. The officials will surely be content with her work. 'I hope they won't get mad at me when I tell them that I was almost caught. This is the first time I've been caught in the act. I guess all those times before, I was lucky I didn't bump into anyone.'

At that last thought, Sakura started blushing; remembering the boy she had ran into twice in the same night. 'That boy was kind of cute even though he could have blown my cover when I bumped into him. But he did look like a nice person.'

Sakura continued to walk down the street and made a turn at a dark alleyway while thinking about the cute boy. 'Sigh, Sakura get a hold of yourself. You don't even know who that boy really was. You can't spend all your time thinking about him, you have a job to do.'

'Hmm… I didn't even get to ask for his name.'

'Arghh, there you go again. Sakura Kinomoto, you need to get your priorities straight. Your work comes first. What you do is important and affects a lot of people. You don't want people to get hurt all because you were daydreaming.'

Sakura came to a halt when the alley turned into a dead end. 'Okay, let's see I need to move the cardboard box, open the hidden compartment in the wall, type in the code IJ1917K88M, and push the red button.'

After all those steps, the dumpster that was in the alley, slid open and allowed Sakura to enter a dimly lit room.

'Ughh, so many steps just to get into headquarters. I wish they would make this a bit simpler. Oh well, the extra precautions really are needed just in case someone tried to break in.'

Sakura walked further into the room and turned left when she reached the hallway. Then she took out her ID card and slid it through the machine. After that, a slot opened up and took a retina scan. After that the mini screen said Access Granted. With that final step, Sakura finally entered a bright and busy room. This was headquarters.

This was the Japanese government's secret headquarters in France. The interior consisted mainly of glass and metal. The style was very modern. (CS88: I usually don't try to talk in the middle of the story, but I can't seem to describe headquarters so just think of the APO office from Alias.) The office wasn't too large or too small. It was large enough to hold about 250 people. There weren't many people at this time of the night.

As soon as Sakura arrived, a woman in her late thirties, with the same captivating emerald eyes as Sakura's and long flowing black hair, came rushing at her.

"Oh Sakura, thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? How was the mission?" The woman kept on going as she hugged Sakura tightly.

"Ah…O..kaa…san…I….can't…..breathe," Sakura squeaked.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Sakura. You know mothers worry about their daughter's non-stop. I can't help it. You're my baby girl. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were hurt."

"But okaa-san, I'm perfectly fine."

"Awww, my baby girl is all grown up," Nadeshiko sniffed.

"Okaa-san, is otou-san and onii-chan back from their mission yet?" Sakura asked.

"We're right here kaijuu."

Sakura turned around only to come face-to-face with Touya, her annoying and older brother.

"Onii-chan, how many times have I told you I AM NOT A KAIJUU," Sakura fumed and then stomped on Touya's foot.

"Itai! That hurt. If that doesn't prove that you're a kaijuu, then I don't know what can," Touya remarked.

"Grrr…onii-chan……." Sakura started but didn't get to finish as Fujitaka, her dad interrupted.

"Now, now, stop fighting you two. We still have work to do." Fujitaka said. "We need to have detailed and finished reports to hand in tomorrow morning."

With that Touya and Fujitaka went to Fujitaka's office to start on their report while Sakura went to her own office to start on hers. As for Nadeshiko, she just went to fix up some warm milk and honey for her family.

Time Jump: The Next Morning at the Kinomoto Residence

"Sakura! Time to get up!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"Touya, go wake up your sister, we only have an hour before the meeting starts," Fujitaka said as he helped Nadeshiko prepare breakfast.

"All right, just let me get a bucket of cold water to splash on her," was Touya's reply.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING TOUYA KINOMOTO!" Fujitaka and Nadeshiko said in unison.

"All right, all right, geez calm down, I was just kidding," Touya said with both hands up admitting defeat.

Touya ran up to Sakura's room and shouted, "TIME TO GET UP KAIJUU!"

Sakura immediately got up and yelled back, "Sakura no kaijuu, you baka!"

"Well, you need to hustle because now we have a little less than an hour to report to headquarters."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs in a jiffy." With that, Touya went back downstairs for breakfast.

In a matter of ten minutes, Sakura showered, did her hair, got dressed, and was ready to head out. Sakura was wearing a black skirt and a warm light pink long sleeved shirt. Her hair was done simply. It was pulled into a ponytail with two strands framing her face.

Sakura headed downstairs, ate breakfast, and then left the house with her family and headed towards headquarters.

Scene Change: Japanese Headquarters

When Sakura and her family arrived, they saw people bustling all over the place. Some were reaching for their files, some were throwing last minute things together, and some were heading to the conference room.

Sakura went to her office to grab her report and headed towards the conference room. Before she went in, she was stopped by her mother, father, and brother.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked her family.

"No there's nothing wrong Sakura, we just wanted to wish you good luck on your debriefing," was Nadeshiko's reply.

"And also to remind you to be careful. Those head officials can be vicious. So remember to not talk out of turn. Speak only when spoken to and try not to argue with them," Fujitaka added.

"We know you've been on many missions and have done many debriefings already, but this is the first time you're going up against the council alone," Touya said.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. I think I can handle this well enough. But thanks for the pep talk everyone," Sakura replied and then walked into the conference room and took her seat, followed by Touya.

"I hope that after last night's mission, Sakura won't be assigned another one for awhile," Nadeshiko said to Fujitaka while they were still outside.

"She'll be fine even if she's assigned to another project. You know she's one of the best agents. She was created to be flawless," Fujitaka replied.

"Even if she is created to be perfect, I am still her mother and I worry about her because it is my job to do so."

"I know Nadeshiko, I know, I worry about Sakura too. But we have to realize that we can't keep her under our wings forever. We have to let her grow up and experience life for herself too."

"I know. I'm just being selfish."

"No, you're just being her mother. We better head in now or else we're going to be late. You know how the council gets when we're late," Fujitaka said.

"I know."

With that, the two of them took their seats next to Sakura and Touya. After a few minutes, the head director, Hiroki Akizuki called the meeting to order.

"Agents, for the past month, you have all been given various tasks regarding Jing Long Li and his new schemes. With all the information we have gathered over the month, we can now get down to business and start dismantling his project. All we need to do now is pool all our intelligence and formulate a solid plan. Now let's start with the information Agent Honda has gathered," Akizuki stated.

"For the past month, I've been working undercover within an assassination ring located in South America. During the short period of time that I was there, I was able to come in contact with three women that Li has worked with in the past. These three women are the Ming sisters. All three of them originate from China but were exiled. They used to just work for money but now they have been employed by a man named Charlie Rio, the current leader of the Rio Pharmaceuticals, a major corporation in our world today." Honda stopped here to show pictures of the Ming sisters and Rio himself.

"Apparently, these three women were contacted by Li about a profitable project before joining forces with Rio," Honda continued. "The truth is that these women are really spying for Jing Long Li, making sure that Rio doesn't step out of line or expose him. If so then their job is to assassinate Rio and those who he informed."

"Thank you Honda-san. We know that Li has been contacting many people of high status such as Rio around the world. After the Agent Honda reported to me, I sent Agents Fujitaka and Touya Kinomoto undercover to spy on Ryu Suzuki, Li's most trusted business partner. I'll let Fujitaka tell us the rest," Akizuki said.

"As Akizuki-san already said, I went in undercover with my son Touya. We both posed as janitors within Suzuki Corp. Within the three days that we stayed there, we managed to plant bugs throughout the office. We also had the opportunity to tap into their mainframe and gained full access to everything going on inside the company. I believe Nadeshiko can finish off from there," Fujitaka said.

Nadeshiko picked off from where her husband left off, "Well, after they tapped into Suzuki's computer, I hacked my way into their system. Since Suzuki is one of Li's most trusted partners, I was able to uncover a list of contacts," Nadeshiko stopped there.

Akizuki then stepped in and said, "The list of contacts that Nadeshiko uncovered matches some of the people that most of the agents in this room have been tracking for some time now. Now I have sent in Agent Sakura Kinomoto last night to make copies of Li's plans. On your desk are copies of what she has found. Now, Sakura, it's your turn to debrief."

Sakura took a deep breath before starting, "Last night I broke into one of Li's building here at Paris. When I was about to enter his office, I saw Li walk in with another man who he called Chen. From what I heard, I was able to conclude that he was an assassin. Anyways, as Li was about to ask him to join, they were conversing about an old victim that Li had hired to Chen to assassinate. Li also mentioned that he would call upon Chen soon to kill another person. He said that there was someone else that would be in his way soon, but he never gave the name."

As Sakura was about to continue, one of the head officials barked out, "Agent Kinomoto, will you please get to the point here. I highly, doubt that Li's next killing target has anything to do with the crisis at hand."

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to go off topic, sir." Sakura said with her head down low.

"Go on," Akizuki said gently.

"Well, Li said that he is going to hold a ball in 6 days for all those interested in his project. He gave Chen an invitation and said he would go further into detail about Project X during the ball. Afterwards, both men left the room. That's when I slipped into the office and started to scan all the files that are in front of you. But as I was getting the last document, Li re-entered the room and I had to fight him. I knocked him out long enough to get out but then he called the guards to go after me. As I was running away, I bumped into a boy that I saw earlier at a café close to the Li Building," Sakura added.

When Sakura told everyone else about the fight and the boy, they all gasped and started to get worried. People started throwing questions everywhere.

"What you got attacked?"

"Does Jing Long know what we're up to?"

"What if that boy was a spy?"

"Will our mission be compromised?"

"Does Jing Long know who you are?"

"Did Li see your face?"

"You didn't leave any evidence that can be traced back here, did you?"

And it went on and on until Akizuki stepped in and told everyone to quiet down. Then he said, "Sakura, getting caught and bumping into a stranger is very serious. Does Li know that you work for us?"

"No, he just thought that I was a trespasser, he never mentioned anything about our government," Sakura replied.

"Is there any way that he could trace you back to us?"

"No, I was very careful. I wore gloves and had my hair up to make sure I didn't leave any evidence there."

"Did Li see your face?"

"No, I had on a mask. Ano…Akizuki-sama, will I be punished?" Sakura sniffed.

"No, I don't think that you'll be punished. Your mission was very dangerous but I think your slip won't cause our mission to be compromised. Even though, you made a major blunder, you still brought back a lot of important information. However, the files aren't very specific about his plans. And now that Li knows that someone is after him, he might change his plans slightly and become more wary of others," Akizuki replied.

One of the other directors started to talk, "The information that Agent Kinomoto is not sufficient enough. I've just finished looking over it and there aren't many specific details. All that we can conclude now is that Project X will most likely involve some lethal chemical since everyone on his contact list all own different pharmaceuticals/corporations."

The Senior director, Akito Suzu, stood up and said, "I have made a decision. Agent Sakura has told us that there will be a ball in 6 days. We will send the Kinomotos in to get more information. Until then, we will enroll Agent Sakura Kinomoto to Seijyu High here in Paris. Seijyu High is a well-known school where most high society men and women send their children to. It just so happens that Jing Long Li's son Syaoran Li will be attending that school soon. Also, Li has some connections within the school faculty. I'm sure that we will benefit by a lot by sending Sakura undercover there. Now this meeting is adjourned. You may all get back to work now."

Everyone else in the room started to nod in agreement and started to file out of the room.

CS88: So how was it? I made this chapter longer than my other chapters. Anyways, I've already started working on chapter 4. You'll see Syaoran again soon. Tomoyo and the others will also be making an appearance soon. Well, you can expect an update within the next two days. If you want to know more about my story progress then you should read my profile. I put in my story progress in there and also abut stories that I'm working on but haven't been posted yet. Well, enough of my rambling. I hope you all review!


	4. Debates and Preparation

Chapter Four: Debates and Preparation

Disclaimer: Do I really I have to say this again? I don't own CCS.

Author's Note: Hello, I'm back again. Sorry for the wait. I know I said that I would update sooner than this but hey I did have other things to do too. Special thanks to **Wolf Girl Contessa **for reviewing. I hope all of you who read this will review!

Recap of Chapter Three:

The Senior director, Akito Suzu, stood up and said, "I have made a decision. Agent Sakura has told us that there will be a ball in 6 days. We will send the Kinomotos in to get more information. Until then, we will enroll Agent Sakura Kinomoto to Seijyu High here in Paris. Seijyu High is a well-known school where most high society men and women send their children to. It just so happens that Jing Long Li's son Syaoran Li will be attending that school soon. Also, Li has some connections within the school faculty. I'm sure that we will benefit by a lot by sending Sakura undercover there. Now this meeting is adjourned. You may all get back to work now."

Everyone else in the room started to nod in agreement and started to file out of the room.

Chapter Four:

Well, most people filed out of the room. A man by the name of Koji Takawa stayed behind. Koji was 20 years old with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He used to be the top agent until Sakura Kinomoto came along. Sakura got all the important missions that should have been assigned to Takawa, in his point of view. He never really got along with the Kinomoto's ever since Sakura started working.

But all this was really misdirected anger. Takawa in the eyes of many girls and women was handsome. He could get almost any girl. Almost. The one he never could get was Sakura. Unable to control his anger, Takawa constantly tried to get in her way and never forgetting to point out that she was not normal at every chance he could get.

Takawa remained after most people left. He approached Suzu and Akizuki and said, "I don't think that Sakura can handle this job. It would probably be best if I went instead. After all, she's just a mere girl with little experience with the outside world."

When Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, and Touya heard this, they were completely enraged. All their thoughts were, "What in the world is he talking about? How dare he talk about Sakura like that! It's a good thing Sakura left to practice with guns earlier."

It was Touya who spoke aloud first. "How dare you talk about my sister like that you good for nothing gaki!"

"You have no right to talk about Sakura like that." Fujitaka added.

"Just because Sakura refused to go out with you, it's no reason to badmouth about her. You've changed and it's not for the better either." Nadeshiko snapped at Takawa.

"If you want to win my daughter's affections, then you better get your act straight. I know you're still trying to court her. We're not blind," said Fujitaka.

"As if Sakura would ever want anything to do with this arrogant gaki," Touya bit out.

"Sakura is a fool for rejecting me. Any other woman would say yes in an instant. But what should you expect? After all she's not normal, considering she was raised in a lab," Takawa answered back.

"You bastard!" Touya yelled.

"All right, all of you settle down!" Suzu yelled over everyone.

Akizuki then proceeded to add, "Sakura is not a fool. She is human just like any other person. The only difference was that she was produced from the finest genetic material available. That of her very own father and mother, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. But she is still a normal girl and you have no right to be so disrespectful to the Kinomotos, Takawa."

"I suggest you apologize right now to everyone, Takawa. Not only did you insult the Kinomotos, you have also questioned my authority. I know what I'm doing by sending Sakura in. It will benefit both the agency and Sakura herself. Sakura has been sheltered a bit too much. It's time for her to be exposed to the outside world. She needs to learn how to communicate with people her own age as well, since there aren't any agents her age here. By getting in touch with the world, Sakura can grow and learn from her experience," Suzu said.

"I'm sorry sir," Takawa said to Suzu. Then he hesitantly sent an almost inaudible apology to the Kinomoto family.

Takawa turned around and headed to the door but before he got out, the Kinomotos had one final word with him.

"I would like to remind you that genes aren't everything Takawa," Fujitaka started.

"That's right, Sakura could have the perfect genes, but that doesn't automatically make her the best agent we've ever had," Nadeshiko added.

"Sakura actually worked hard to get to where she is today. She's a hard-working person and just because she is at the top, she still has a great personality. You don't see her bragging like other people enjoy doing. She's one of the best people who have ever set foot in our world. Not many people match or will ever match up to her," Touya finished.

"I know," Takawa said lightly before continuing his walk out.

:Takawa's Thoughts:

Why did I say all that stuff again? I already knew I couldn't get away with it. I'm such an idiot. And all of them were right. Sakura is a normal girl. No she's not normal, she's special. She truly is a better person than me. I guess that's why I like her so much. But she'll never like me if I keep acting so rude to her like Fujitaka said. The only reason I acted like that was so she could see what she was missing but that just backfired. I really do have to get my act together to earn Sakura's love.

:Back in the Conference Room:

"I'm really sorry for our outburst Suzu-san, Akizuki-san." Fujitaka said.

"Eh, no problem. I love Sakura just like a grand-daughter," Suzu replied sadly. He had lost his own grand-daughter a while back and Sakura reminded him of her.

"Are you going to send Sakura in alone?" Nadeshiko asked worriedly.

"Of course not! You will all be accompanying her. After all you are her family and you'll have to be there to watch over her. Meanwhile, you will find a way into that ball Li is holding. He'll be giving out really valuable information there," Akizuki said.

"Thank goodness, I was pretty worried that Sakura would be all alone," Nadeshiko said.

"Well then, if there isn't anything else you need, I still have some work to do," Suzu said and then left the room.

Shortly after that, everyone else left as well.

"Yay! I get to work with my daughter again! I'm so sick of doing computer work. It will be nice going undercover again," Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"I know you're excited and all but this case is dangerous and we have to be careful," Fujitaka said.

"Stop being such a party pooper otou-san. It's not everyday we get to work as a family, you know," Touya said.

"Wai! I can't wait to tell Sakura-chan the great news," Nadeshiko said while jumping around like a little kid.

The three of them started making their way to the shooting ring where Sakura was. When they got there, they saw Sakura practicing her heart out.

Sakura was having so much fun; she didn't even see her family coming from behind. Yes, Sakura was having fun. She enjoyed making different designs and patterns like hearts and smiley faces. Sakura was a girl who was as deadly as she was cute.

Nadeshiko pounced on Sakura as soon as Sakura put down her gun and said excitedly, "Guess what! Guess what! We all get to help you out on your new mission. It's been such a long time since we got to work together. Aren't you happy Sakura-chan!"

"You guys all get to come with me too? Really! This isn't some joke right?" Sakura asked.

"Why would we lie to you kaiju? Anyways someone has to look after you. We wouldn't want some kaiju disturbing the peace," Touya said while smirking.

"You baka, I'm not a kaiju!" Sakura stomped on Touya's foot.

"Calm down you two, you're acting like five year olds," Fujitaka interrupted. "Anyways, we need to go get our equipment now. You're going to be enrolled in Seijyu High tomorrow, Sakura-chan so we have the rest of today to prepare. And after we get our stuff, Suzu said we could leave and get some rest before starting tomorrow."

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, can we get some dessert after we get the equipment. We haven't eaten at a café for since we got here. We've been in Paris for three weeks already," Sakura said.

"Of course, we haven't spent much family time since we got here anyways," Fujitaka said smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for then! Let's hurry up and get our stuff so we can leave. I want to try out all the different gateaux (translation: cakes) at the café that's a few blocks away from here. I've always wanted to go inside. It looks so quaint and the food looks so scrumptious," Nadeshiko squealed.

With that all four of the Kinomotos went to the equipment department. There they met up with Suzu again and Yukito Tsukishiro, the genius who developed every piece of weaponry and other devices that the agents used along with his partner Nakuru Akizuki, daughter of Hiroki Akizuki.

"It's nice to see you all again," Yukito greeted.

"Hi everyone! Wai! Sakura-chan you're here too. You're so kawaii, you've gotten so much more kawaii since the last time I saw you!" Nakuru squealed.

Everyone else in the room just sweat-dropped.

"But Nakuru-chan, you just saw me a yesterday before I went out on my mission," Sakura sweat-dropped.

The only response Nakuru gave out was, "Ehehe…"

"Okay let's get down to business, shall we?" Suzu began.

"Alright, let's start off with Nadeshiko-san. I've upgraded your laptop. It's virtually un-hackable (CS88: this is so not a real word, but bear with me please.) by anyone else. If anything goes wrong and if it is hacked, all the information you have gathered will be sent directly to us. This pin here is actually a mini-computer. It may look like a pin but it's also like a backup disk. If your laptop goes haywire, the information will come here as well. If you press the hidden red button, your laptop will self-destruct," Yukito said.

Nakuru then stepped in and added, "I've installed more feature in your laptop that you should find useful. You'll figure it out when you start using it. I've also upgraded the code-breaker to help you with your hacking. Hopefully, you'll find this laptop to be more efficient!"

"Wai! This is so cool! It's like I'm getting a brand new laptop!" Nadeshiko squealed.

"But that's not all. You still have the earrings. The right one will allow you to communicate with us and your family. The left will allow us to listen in on your conversations. You can turn them on and off at any time. Just use the tiny switches on the back. You also have a necklace decoder and scanner. It can also act as an explosive if there's an emergency. And these contact lenses will let us see whatever you see. You really don't need any of these until you crash into Li's ball," Yukito added.

"Moving on," Suzu said to Yukito and Nakuru.

"Okie-dokie! Next will be Fujitaka-san and Touya-kun!" Nakuru said excitedly.

"Well, there really isn't anything to tell you two. You'll be receiving the same stuff you've always used before only upgraded. We have your regular guns, explosives, and spy-ware all ready. You both have contact lenses that work the same way as the ones Nadeshiko-san has. Your watches are capable of almost anything. All of this you should have no trouble with since you're used to it," Yukito said.

"Cool, arigatou Yuki," Touya said.

"Arigatou Tsukishiro-kun," Fujitaka thanked.

"Last but not least, we have cool gadgets for the kawaii Sakura-chan!" Nakuru jumped around. "Since it was for Sakura-chan, I took it upon myself to create all the kawaii stuff."

Yukito jumped in and said, "When Nakuru heard that you needed new stuff, she bugged me like crazy until I let her do everything and she wouldn't let me help. I only got to double-check."

"Ehehe, I wanted to do something nice for Sakura-chan. She's just so kawaii!"

Sakura just sweat-dropped at Nakuru. 'This is so embarrassing,' Sakura thought.

"Anyways, let's get started. This kawaii cherry blossom necklace will help decode combination locks. Your hairclip will release a thick and heavy fog if you have to make a quick escape. This ultra-kawaii pen will help you hack into the computer systems. All you have to do is remove the cap, unravel the cord, and hook it up to the computer. Next is your bag. I've made it so that no one else can get inside without your permission. It's already programmed to identify you. Anyone else who tries to break in and steal your stuff will be hit with a strong knock-out gas. Cool huh, Saku!" Nakuru explained.

"Great!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Well that's all for now. If you need anything else, just contact us and we'll send you more equipment," Yukito added.

"Remember the three of you will be watching over Sakura and try to get into the ball. If you can't get your hands on an invitation then you'll just have to crash it, which you most likely will. Sakura, just worry about Li's son, look out for any suspicious characters, and try to get some information out of the kids. No doubt, they probably have a lot of rumors and information circulating around the school," Suzu said. "Well, you four can go home now and rest up. Tomorrow is when your mission officially starts."

CS88: Well that's all for now! Did you enjoy? I know this chapter and the last were a bit boring but it's going to get better. I'm going to introduce Tomoyo and Eriol in the next chapter. I promise things will get better in the next chapter so don't give up on me yet, okay? I really don't know when Chapter 5 will be posted. School starts tomorrow so I can't guarantee anything. Anyways, please review!


	5. New School, New Friends

Chapter Five: New School, New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. As if I could.

Author's Note: Ehehehe… Sorry for not updating for two months. I had a lot going on with school. So much has happened in those two months. I was loaded with homework and projects. Also my friends and I had a problem with this guy who was stalking our other friend who he had a crush on. Yeah, it was not fun having him slander all of us and having to file paperwork against him. Way too much drama for my liking. Anyways, I hope all of you are doing fine and won't have to deal with any crazy people. Without further ado, I present to you chapter 5.

Recap of the Previous Chapter:

"Remember the three of you will be watching over Sakura and try to get into the ball. If you can't get your hands on an invitation then you'll just have to crash it, which you most likely will. Sakura, just worry about Li's son, look out for any suspicious characters, and try to get some information out of the kids. No doubt, they probably have a lot of rumors and information circulating around the school," Suzu said. "Well, you four can go home now and rest up. Tomorrow is when your mission officially starts."

Chapter Five

In a small pink room, a young girl by the name of Sakura Kinomoto was sleeping soundly without a care in the world. At least she was until she heard,

"KAIJUU IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

"Mou... five more minutes Touya," Sakura replied softly.

Touya sweat-dropped but then a brilliant idea came to him. Slowly, Touya slipped out of the room and within two minutes he was back in Sakura's room wearing a white sheet with two holes to see through.

"GHOST!" yelled Touya.

"AHHHHH! Get away! Get away!" screamed Sakura when she saw the ghost, aka Touya. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! There's a ghost in my room!"

The two parents quickly rushed into Sakura's room with worry written all over their faces.

"What's wrong?" Nadeshiko and Fujitaka yelled at the same time.

"BwaHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face kaijuu! … So funny!...Must do it again sometime soon," Touya said while laughing hysterically.

In a flash Sakura got out of bed and stomped on Touya's foot. "I'm not a kaijuu you baka!"

"Touya, that was not very nice," Fujitaka started.

"Apologize to Sakura now," said Nadeshiko.

"Alright, alright, it was only a joke. Anyways, if I hadn't done that, who knows when she would have woken up," Touya tried to reason with his parents.

"You know Touya is kind of right. Sakura, you have less than an hour to get ready for school," Nadeshiko said.

"Eh! Since when did I go to school?" Sakura asked.

"Gee what a forgetful kaijuu we have here," Touya said.

"Honey, don't you remember? Today is the first day of your mission," Fujitaka said.

"Oh yeah! My mission starts today. I completely forgot! Ehehehe…" Sakura said rubbing her head.

Everyone else in the room just sweat-dropped.

"Well then, Sakura, you better hurry up! Get dressed and come downstairs for some breakfast. I don't want you to go to school on an empty stomach," Nadeshiko said cheerily.

The Kinomotos ate their breakfast happily before Sakura and her parents left for Seijyu High.

"Touya, you should do some extra research on Li and the ball while we're gone," Fujitaka said.

"No problem otou-san. See you later kaijuu!"

"Grrr… I am not a kaijuu, baka!"

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko merely sweat-dropped at their children's childish behavior.

It was a twenty-minute drive to Seijyu High. Sakura was absolutely amazed by the school grounds. The main building was tall and majestic with big beautiful windows. In the middle, there was a gigantic antique clock. The front of the school was amazing as well. Lush grass everywhere with giant trees providing shade and there were patches of flowers here and there. What caught Sakura's eyes was the gigantic Sakura tree that stood elegantly in a remote side of the campus.

But that was only the main building. Seijyu High was quite wealthy and they had built three humongous libraries. A greenhouse with all sorts of flowers, plants, and herbs could be found on the far side of the campus. Not too far away, a planetarium was built. There was also a lab within for students and professors to conduct some of the more important experiments.

On another side of the campus was a small little chapel decorated with Corinthian columns, white marble and Baroque murals.

The school over time had also built a Hall of Fame filled with pictures and biographies of successful past students.

The Kinomotos were stunned by the sight. They're eyes became even larger when they saw the interior of the school. Though the school itself was high-tech, it still kept the old and traditional touches. For example, the front hall was lighted by pure crystal chandeliers. There were marble columns and mirrors and exquisite gold statues in the hall.

As they all walked towards the principal's office, they saw students crowded in small groups giggling and whispering. Girls were flipping through the latest fashion magazines for new hairstyles, new clothing, etc. Some guys were already beginning to drool at the sight of Sakura but as dense as she was, Sakura didn't notice at all.

The Kinomotos finally entered Principal Beaumont's office.

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Kinomoto," said Beaumont cheerfully.

"Bonjour!" The Kinomotos replied. "We're here to enroll our daughter, Sakura, in your school."

"Of course. I have everything ready for her. Her schedule is all set and we already have a locker assigned for her. I'm sure Sakura will fit in perfectly. Do you have any questions before I have someone escort Mademoiselle Sakura to class?"

"No I think we're alright for now," replied Fujitaka.

"Well you can always come to me if you have any problems. Now Mademoiselle Sakura this is your schedule and your locker is on the second floor along with all the other juniors. Mademoiselle Tomoyo Daidouji and Monsieur Eriol Hiiragizawa have volunteered to give you a tour of the school along with our other transfer student. Your guides are waiting for you and the other student outside," said Principal Beaumont.

"Merci Madame Beaumont," Sakura replied cheerily. Principal Beaumont just smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"You said there was another transfer student?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Yes as a matter of fact today is his first day also," replied Principal Beaumont.

"Just out of curiosity, who is this young man?" asked Fujitaka who was trying to get more information hoping it was about Jing Long's son.

Before Principal Beaumont could reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Beaumont. "Well now I won't have to tell you who the other student is, you get to meet him yourself. We sure are getting a lot of transfers at this time."

The door opened revealing a young gentleman which caused Sakura to gasp. It was…………..Koji Takawa. (CS88: tee-hee did you think it would be Syaoran?)

"Bienvenue Monsieur Takawa," said Beaumont. (Translation: Welcome Mr. Takawa)

"Merci, I just came here for my schedule," Takawa replied seriously.

"Here you go," said Beaumont while handing him his schedule. "You have the same classes as Mademoiselle Kinomoto. I'm sure you two will become good friends."

The first warning bell rung and Madame Beaumont turned towards the door where Tomoyo and Eriol stood and said, "Please escort these two to their classes. I hope the two of you will have a wonderful first day at Seijyu High."

Sakura and Takawa went with Eriol and Tomoyo while Nadeshiko and Fujitaka made their way home.

While walking to class Tomoyo started talking to the new students cheerfully.

"Hi there, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa. You must be Sakura. I'm so happy to finally meet you. There aren't a lot of Japanese students at this school and you are so kawaii too! I hope we can be great friends. We have all of the same classes together too. Isn't that great!" Tomoyo said with stars shining in her eyes. She couldn't wait to have Sakura model her clothes.

Eriol then jumped in to say, "I'm Eriol and we have all of the same classes too. I hope we can be good friends as well and please excuse my girlfriend's hyper attitude."

"I'm sure we'll be great friends," replied Sakura. "Don't you think so too Takawa-san?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Let's just get to class," Takawa replied dully.

"Do you two know each other? Is he always like this?" Tomoyo whispered her observation in Sakura's ear.

"Eh! How did you know?" Sakura asked cutely

"Just the way you talk to him. It seemed like the two of you knew each other. Anyways would you like to come over to my house after school so we can get to know each other better. We can even sit together during lunch. I'll even introduce you to my other friends. They would like you for sure!" said Tomoyo.

"Okay!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

The four teenagers entered the rowdy class. All eyes were on the new kids. Most of the students welcomed the new transfers but there were also some rude ones especially Cory Puget and her cronies.

"Hmm, fresh meat. Better show her whose the boss around here girls," Cory said snottily while pointing at Sakura.

"Yeah who does she think she is anyways? She's completely trying to show off and she's not even pretty. How pathetic is that?" screeched a Cory wannabe.

"Just ignore them Sakura-chan. They just don't know any better," Tomoyo said.

"Nobody can ignore me. I'm superior to all, remember," replied Cory maliciously. Then she turned her attention to Takawa and said, "And who might you be cutie? Why don't you hang out with me and my friends?"

Cory then added while glancing at Tomoyo, "You don't want to associate with those inferior people."

"Mind your own business Miss I-Think-I'm-All-That. Don't act all innocent with me and apologize to Sakura," replied Takawa coldly.

"Why would I want to apologize to the likes of her?" asked Cory.

"She's my cousin and if you don't want to suffer my wrath, you will apologize immediately!" Takawa raised his voice.

"Well sorry," Cory said meaninglessly to Sakura. Then she walked up close to Sakura and hissed, "You got off lucky bitch, if it weren't for your cousin you'd be dead meat by now…"

Before any more could be said, the teacher, Monsieur Orville Meunier had arrived and both Takawa and Sakura went to the front. "Bonjour! As most of you probably already know, we have two new students who transferred here from Japan. Please be courteous to them. Now please introduce yourselves to the class."

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm 16 and my favorite subject is P.E. and my least favorite subject is math. I look forward to get to know all of you better," Sakura said brightly. Many of the guys drooled at the sight of Sakura and her cheerful smile.

"My name is Koji Takawa and you will address me as Takawa at all times. Sakura is my cousin and anybody who hurts her will have to answer to me," Takawa said sternly while glaring at all the guys and Cory plus her cronies.

"Well then Takawa you'll be sitting next to Eriol and Sakura may sit next to Tomoyo since they are your guides," said Monsieur Meunier.

The two went to their assigned seats and the teacher began his boring history lesson. Time passed by quickly for Sakura who spent most of her time daydreaming and staring through the window since she had already learned most of the material when she was younger and still in training. Before anyone knew it, it was already time for lunch.

Tomoyo dragged Sakura while Eriol and Takawa followed the pair to lunch.

"Wai! I can't wait for you to meet my friends Sakura-chan. They're Japanese too and they're really nice. I'm sure you'll like them. We always sit under the cherry blossom tree. From there you can see the gardens. It's really beautiful…" Tomoyo rambled while walking.

Sakura's only reaction when she saw the lunch place was, "Hoe…" It was beautiful. The cherry blossom tree sat on a hill that overlooked the gardens in front of the greenhouse.

"Sakura, meet my friends. The one with the curly pigtails is Chiharu Mihara and sitting next to her is her boyfriend Takashi Yamazaki," Tomoyo started.

Yamazaki interrupted, "So your name is Sakura. Did you know that if a person named Sakura sits under a cherry blossom tree…"

Chiharu cut Yamazaki off by strangling him. "Lies! All lies! Don't listen to him Sakura-chan, he always tells tall tales. They always start off harmless and then it becomes incredibly ridiculous."

"Hoe! Okay!" replied Sakura with a smile.

"Anyways this is Rika Sasaki. She's wonderful at arts and crafts and cooking, not to mention she does really well in school too and is the most mature out of all of us," Tomoyo continued.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan," Rika said with a smile.

"And over here is Naoko Yanagisawa. She's really into freaky ghost stories, mysteries, and anything that's supernatural. She's also a really great writer."

"Pleased to meet you Sakura-chan!" said Naoko.

"Lastly, we have Meiling Li Sato and her fiancé Ken Sato. Both of them specialize in martial arts," Tomoyo finished.

"Hoe! Were the two of you related?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm really a Li but since I can't get married for another 5 years I decided to just take Ken's last name," Meiling replied gently.

"Oh, that makes things less confusing. Well I'm Sakura and this is Koji Takawa. We're both new. I hope we can all become good friends," Sakura said happily.

"Me too!" replied everyone else in unison.

"So I heard that you and Takawa are cousins, Sakura-chan. You must feel more comfortable with the change since you're not alone," Chiharu began.

"Ummm…I guess," Sakura replied hesitantly. As a matter of fact, Sakura still didn't know why Takawa was here and even claimed to be her cousin. But she just went along to avoid suspicion even though she didn't fully trust Takawa yet.

Tomoyo saw the hesitation when Sakura spoke and quickly jumped in to say, "So Sakura can you come over after school. I have a bunch of clothes I want you to model for me."

"Hoe! Me model, I've never done it before. Are you a designer Tomoyo-chan?"

"Oh it's just a small hobby of mine. I promise it won't take long. Please Sakura-chan," Tomoyo pleaded.

Sakura just couldn't turn down Tomoyo and agreed. "Well, it looks like Tomoyo has found her next victim," Meiling said.

"Yeah, Tomoyo loves dressing up people and once she starts, you can't stop her," Ken added.

"Now, now, don't pick on Tomoyo. A little dressing up never hurt anybody," Eriol interrupted.

"Aww, arigatou Eriol. You always say the right things," said Tomoyo.

For the rest of lunch the gang chatted and told stories of their past. In no time, Sakura felt that she had always known her new friends. The bell rang and the group of friends made their way back to their classes.

"Ano, what do we have next Tomoyo-chan?"

"Our next class is an optional class. You can choose whichever one you want to go to. Our school offers a wide variety of optional classes. You have to go to at least three a week. Some students use this time as study hall. I'm going to go to choir. Rika and Chiharu usually go to the crafts class and Naoko goes to creative writing. The rest of our group usually goes to the martial arts class. Which one would you like to go to Sakura?"

"I think I'll go to martial arts. Gomen Tomoyo but singing isn't my strongest subject. I really want to see everyone practice," Sakura said.

"How about you Takawa-kun," Tomoyo asked.

"I'll just go with Sakura," replied Takawa.

"Okay, I'll just see you later for math class. Ja ne!" Tomoyo waved goodbye.

"Follow us then, we're all going to the martial arts classroom," Meiling said.

CS88: Okay I'm going to stop here. I know that the ending to this chapter was boring and nothing much happened but I just wanted to introduce Sakura's new friends. The action will pick up in the next chapter. I'll be updating soon. I won't wait 2 months again. Please review! More reviews more encouragement. More encouragement faster updates + better chapters.


	6. A New Task

Chapter Six: A New Task

Disclaimer: I only own CCS in my dreams.

Author's Note: I'm back again! Thanks to all of your reviews I've found more inspiration to write. I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I also appreciate the advice and ideas that I got from **Knda Crazie**. Also to **Anime Flower**, I love your idea and I will incorporate it in the coming chapters. Thanks! Also thank you: meow-mix23, Black Rose, and star sapphire for reviewing!

Recap of the last chapter:

"Our next class is an optional class. You can choose whichever one you want to go to. Our school offers a wide variety of optional classes. You have to go to at least three a week. Some students use this time as study hall. I'm going to go to choir. Rika and Chiharu usually go to the crafts class and Naoko goes to creative writing. The rest of our group usually goes to the martial arts class. Which one would you like to go to Sakura?"

"I think I'll go to martial arts. Gomen Tomoyo but singing isn't my strongest subject. I really want to see everyone practice," Sakura said.

"How about you Takawa-kun," Tomoyo asked.

"I'll just go with Sakura," replied Takawa.

"Okay, I'll just see you later for math class. Ja ne!" Tomoyo waved goodbye.

"Follow us then, we're all going to the martial arts classroom," Meiling said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Welcome to my class Mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto and Monsieur Koji Takawa. How nice of you to choose my class today. Since this is your first time in my class, I'll just let you sit back and watch and get a feel of how this class works," said Brendan Connolly, internationally renowned martial arts champion.

"Monsieur Connolly, why don't you let them show us what they've got? I'm sure it would be better than sitting for an entire period," Eriol said.

"That's not a bad idea at all Eriol, why don't the two of you borrow some gym clothes for today and come back to show us some of your techniques," Connolly beamed.

"Okay!" replied Sakura while Takawa just gave a slight nod.

"Sakura, you can borrow my spare clothes," offered Meiling.

"You can use mine too Takawa," added Ken.

Sakura and Takawa both went to their respective locker rooms to change. Sakura emerged from the girls' locker room dressed in a loose emerald outfit and saw Takawa dressed in a black baggy outfit as well.

"Ano…um…Takawa-kun…" Sakura started.

"Look Sakura, I mean Kinomoto-san, I know we never really got along before and I've always been a bit mean to you and…" Takawa started to say.

Sakura jumped in and finally blurted out the question that had been bothering her since the morning, "Why are you here?"

"Well…because I want to help you. I know I've been mean before and you probably don't trust me but…can't we just be friends? I'm really sorry for all the things I've done in the past. And this mission will be easier with two people instead of just one. Even Akizuki-sama agreed when I asked to come here. So…" Takawa rambled on.

Sakura just stood there, not knowing what had just hit her. Each millisecond that passed in silence felt like years to Takawa. So many thoughts were rushing inside his head, 'What if she doesn't believe? I've been so mean to her in the past? Will she ever forgive me? I really like her but it would take a miracle for her to just consider me as a friend. I've screwed things up so badly.'

After what felt like millenniums Sakura finally spoke up, "It's true that we've never gotten along before. You never liked me and I don't know what I had done to make you upset. But I'm willing to start over and be friends Takawa-kun." Sakura smiled and took Takawa's hands in her own.

'I can't believe I ever doubted her. Sakura is such a nice person. She's so forgiving. No one could match her wonderful personality,' thought Takawa.

"Why don't you start by calling me Koji from now on? Anyways, people might be suspicious if you kept on being so formal around me. After all we're supposed to be cousins Kinomoto-san."

"Then you should call me Sakura at all times and not just for show like before. But I just have another question Koji," Sakura said.

"Ask away," replied Koji.

"Ano, why did you say that we were cousins?"

"Because it was the most logical thing to say when Cory harassed you. I was really angry and the best way to solve the problem is by saying that you were family. She's trying to get on my good side so she won't hurt you if we're related. If I said we were friends, she might have continued her attacks," replied Koji.

"Wow. Ano, arigatou for standing up for me this morning."

"Remember, I'm your friend Sakura-chan and I'll always be here for you."

"Hai, now let's get back to class, we've been gone for long enough," Sakura said.

"Oh, don't do your best out there. We don't know who Jing Long's spies are yet and it might be suspicious to have two new students who are accomplished in martial arts. So remember to hold back a bit," Koji warned.

"You're right. I didn't even think of that. What would I do without you?" Sakura beamed. Koji just sweat-dropped at how clueless Sakura was.

"About time you two got back. Did you know that if you borrow someone else's clothes, you…" Yamazaki started.

"Oh, stop it with your lies. It's too bad Chiharu isn't here to control you," Eriol interrupted.

"Oh-ho, look whose talking now, Yamazaki's not the only one who needs to be controlled, you'd be just as worse if it weren't for Tomoyo," said Meiling.

"Ahh, Tomoyo is a saint," replied Eriol.

"Hey stop goofing off over there," yelled Connolly. "Now it's time for Sakura and Koji to demonstrate their techniques. Take the floor, you two."

Koji and Sakura walked to opposite sides of the mats and got into their stances. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Koji started charging towards Sakura. He tried to throw a punch but Sakura ducked and tried to trip Koji with a sweep kick. Koji jumped and avoided the kick. Both Koji and Sakura threw a few series of kicks and punches at each other but in the end they were evenly matched. After three minutes or so, Connolly stopped the match.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Now I don't have to worry about teaching you all the basics. You two are pretty evenly matched. You must have had the same coach, am I right?" asked Connolly.

"That's right," Koji replied sternly.

"Your technique was great. There weren't any flaws. However you could still improve by working more on jumps and flips. I recommend the gymnastic classes. They're really helpful. You can alternate between gymnastics and my class…."

'Blah blah blah as if we need any more improvement. We were only holding back. Some champion he is. I've already seen his matches and he has his flaws too. I could beat him in a fight,' thought Takawa.

'Tee-hee, he doesn't know how accomplished we are. We don't need any more classes. I might go take arts and crafts with Rika and Chiharu tomorrow instead of coming here,' thought Sakura.

"Good job you two! I didn't know you would be so good," said Yamazaki.

The rest of the afternoon past by quickly and before anyone knew it, school was over. Meiling and Ken met up with Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Koji as soon as the bell had rung.

"Wai! I'm so excited! I can record my kawaii Sakura in my clothes. Ahh, it feels like heaven. And I just got a new camcorder yesterday. I'm so lucky!" Tomoyo gushed with stars sparkling in her eyes.

Everyone sweat-dropped at Tomoyo's statement except for Eriol who simply smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Enough talking, can we go now?" asked an impatient Meiling.

"Ano, I still have to call my parents to let them know where I am. If they get worried, they'll send onii-chan to find me and he'll just overreact," said Sakura.

"You better; I don't need your onii-chan going on and on about how irresponsible I am. He is way too overprotective," added Koji.

"Okaa-san, can I go to my friend's house today. I promise I won't stay out for too long. Onegai?" pleaded Sakura on the phone.

"Oh I wish you could go too. But we've received some new information on Project X and we need you to come home right away, Sakura-chan. We're going to have a small task to perform in less than 6 hours and we still have a lot of stuff to prepare," Nadeshiko said sadly. She really wanted Sakura to have a normal life and relationship with her new friends, but work had to come first.

"Can you prepare without me? I could just go for one hour," Sakura tried again.

"If our task was simple you wouldn't have to be involved, but this is really serious and I'll tell you more when you get home. Can you just go tomorrow instead?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Okay, okaa-san," Sakura replied sadly before hanging up. She loved her job but she never knew how much it could conflict with her newfound happiness and life.

"Ano, my okaa-san said that something has come up at home and that I need to go home right away. Gomen," said Sakura sadly.

"It's alright Sakura-chan. We can always do this tomorrow," Tomoyo said kindly.

"Arigatou," replied Sakura.

"Well then, I guess we'll see each other again tomorrow," said Ken.

"Oh Sakura-chan, we usually meet at the tree near the entrance in the mornings. See you then!" said Meiling before she left with Ken.

"Tomoyo-chan, would you like to accompany me to the café down the street?" Eriol asked with a smile.

"Of course," said Tomoyo with a soft blush.

"Ja ne!" Sakura said as Tomoyo and Eriol left.

"So where are you staying Koji?" asked Sakura.

"In the house right next to yours," replied Koji simply.

"Wow! So we get to be neighbors! That's great!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"We should probably hurry a bit since we have a mission or else we would have been able to visit Tomoyo's house," said Koji.

"Okaa-san said that there's some new information about Jing Long's activity," added Sakura.

When both Sakura and Koji reached the Kinomoto residence, they were greeted by a super hyper Nakuru.

"Eh! Nakuru-chan, you're here too!" said Sakura.

"Yukito and I came over to help prepare all of you for your task tonight. We have some new equipment for you," said Nakuru happily.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry you couldn't go to your friend's house today," said Fujitaka.

"It's okay otou-san. My job always comes first," Sakura said brightly.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" asked Koji.

"Ahh, Takawa-san. How are you?" asked Nadeshiko stiffly. Everyone was still a bit tense being around Koji except for Sakura.

"Look I know I haven't left the best impression of myself for all of you but I've realized the error of my ways and I'm changing. I intend to help you to the best of my abilities and hopefully earn your trust and friendship," Koji said strongly.

Everyone in the room was touched by Koji's declaration and everyone instantly forgave him for his past behavior and welcomed him except for Touya who said, "Once a gaki, always a gaki. If you hurt my sister, I'll come and get you."

Koji winced a bit but smiled at everyone else, happy that he was finally accepted.

"Let's get started now. We don't have all the time in the world to prepare," said Fujitaka.

"About an hour ago, Nadeshiko was able to tap into Jing Long's private server for about three minutes before we had to disconnect so as to not arouse any suspicion."

"I've found out that at 9 o'clock tonight, Jing Long will be transporting 2 gallons of chemically altered toxic waste. We don't know exactly how it incorporates into Project X but it is possible that Li is trying to use the waste to fuel a bomb. According to Touya's calculations, if it is a bomb, it can wipe out 10 big cities entirely," said Nadeshiko gravely.

"He's going to try to move the waste from his private airport located in the French Riviera, which is approximately an hour away from Paris, where we are right now. We have to take that plane down and remove the toxic waste. We won't be able to break into the plane before it takes off so we'll have to use a stealth plane," Touya added.

"Nakuru and I will fly the plane and the rest of you will carry out the task," Yukito added somewhat excitedly.

"Now for the equipment!" said Nakuru enthusiastically. "First off, each of you will get these contact lenses. They will help document your surroundings and help detect the toxic waste wherever it's hidden. A small kit for Sakura-chan to defuse the bomb, if there really is one. This is a special container that is designed specifically for holding toxic chemicals. We've also created better outfits for you so you won't get affected by too much exposure to the chemicals."

"You will all have the standard communicators and decoders for locks. We haven't really changed your guns but we did improve the speed of the bullet. You will also all have this necklace on. Just pull it off when you need to make a quick escape," added Yukito.

"Oh, I also have a surprise for you Sakura-chan!" said Nakuru cheerfully.

"Really!" said Sakura excitedly.

"I spent most of yesterday working on it. Sakura, I would like you to meet Kero, your new pet! He's made from some of the finest genetic material. He can talk and will be able to help you with all of your missions. He is highly capable. Kero isn't a robot; he's real and has a mind and personality of his own. I made him look like a stuffed animal so you can carry him with you anytime without causing too much suspicion. Isn't that great!" said Nakuru.

"WAI! Arigatou Nakuru-chan. I've always wanted a pet and he is so adorable," said Sakura.

"Kero, wake up!" yelled Nakuru loudly.

"Wha…! I'm up! Hello everyone! My name is Kero! I love to play video games and eat pudding!" said Kero happily.

"Welcome to our family Kero-chan!" the Kinomotos all greeted except for Touya who said, "Welcome stuffed animal."

"I am no stuffed animal. I am the almighty Kero and I'm a bazillion times smarter than you. Ano…do you have any pudding? I'm kind of hungry," said Kero.

Everyone just sweat-dropped.

"Ehehehe, his passion for food came from me," said Yukito. "It makes him much more realistic too!"

"I could make some for you right now Kero-chan," said Sakura. "I'm Sakura by the way."

"I know! I'm so happy that I'll get to work with you. We're going to make a great team," Kero said hovering near Sakura's shoulder.

"Let's have dinner before we leave. I'll start on it right now while you go over the details and the plan to check for any errors. Also, get some rest. It's going to be a long night," said Nadeshiko.

Time passed by quickly. Dinner was eaten, the plans were double and triple checked for errors. It was 9:55 pm, Jing Long's private plane with the toxic waste had left the airport 55 minutes ago and everyone was in the stealth plane preparing for take-off.

"In about 5 minutes, Li's plane will pass over us and we'll take off right after the pass. It'll take us approximately five minutes to catch up and attach the stealth plane with Li's plane. As soon as everything is secure the green light will appear and Nakuru will open the hatch for you to enter Li's plane," said Yukito.

Four minutes……Three minutes…..Two minutes…..One minute……30 seconds…..5…..4….3….2….1 and takeoff!

CS88: Dun dun dun! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. But don't worry, I've already started it and it should be up in a week or less depending on my schedule. I promise that there will be more action in the next chapter. For those of you wondering when Syaoran will be back, all I'm saying is that he'll be back soon! I never intended to keep him away for so long. So just be a little more patient, please. So stay tuned and review! Thanks a bunch!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, this is not an update! I just wanted to tell you that I will most likely be unable to post chapter 7 this week like I promised. I'm very sorry. Some things have come up and I have to go out of town and most likely won't be near a computer for at least the next 2 days. Please forgive me.

Oh I would also like you to take a poll. The questions may seem random but you'll see later on how they will factor into the story.

Air or Water?

Sword or Gun?

Needle or Pills?

Young child or Teen?

Opponent or Friend?

Okay, this probably doesn't make sense, but it will later on. Just choose one answer for each question. Thanks a lot! Once I get back, I will finish chapter seven and replace this note with it. Please be patient and thanks again! .


	8. Mission Complete or Compromised?

Chapter Seven: Mission Complete or Compromised?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed: **Wishful Thinker of Worst Intentions**, **Sirenic Griffin**, **krista**, **Knda Crazie**,** ElysianWinter**, **Heaven wouldn't take me and Hell was afraid I would take over**,** .x.original.star.x.**,** Kagome854003**,** star sapphire**, **Lady Golden Flower**, **Cat**, **BlueMeteorGirl**, **Chloena**, **Anime Flower**, **The 116th's spy**, and** meow-mix23**. I really appreciate the support. Also, thank you all for answering the poll too. The results are:

Air (6 votes)

**Water (9 votes)**

**Sword (12 votes)**

Gun (3 votes)

**Needles (11 votes)**

Pills (3 votes)

Young Child (1 vote)

**Teen (14 votes)**

**Opponent (8 votes)**

Friend (7 votes)

You won't see all off the things I asked in this chapter. If you read closely, you'll find that I only used one. There'll be some that you might not be able to pinpoint like the young child vs. teen. The rest of what I asked will come up in later chapters. **_One hint_** about the poll: the last question, opponent or friend is really about a character I've already introduced.

Recap of Chapter Six:

"In about 5 minutes, Li's plane will pass over us and we'll take off right after the pass. It'll take us approximately five minutes to catch up and attach the stealth plane with Li's plane. As soon as everything is secure the green light will appear and Nakuru will open the hatch for you to enter Li's plane," said Yukito.

Four minutes……Three minutes…..Two minutes…..One minute……30 seconds…..5…..4….3….2….1 and takeoff!

"Everyone get ready, we're almost right under Li's plane," said Yukito seriously.

The Kinomotos and Koji took off their seatbelts, put on their masks, and gathered near the hatch, waiting for the green light. A few moments later everyone could feel the plane connect with Li's plane. The green light turned on and Nakuru opened the hatch for everyone.

Meanwhile inside Jing Long's plane, a soft thud was felt.

"Did you just feel something," Jing Long asked his henchmen.

"Must've been the turbulence, nothing to worry about boss," said one of the guys.

As for Sakura's group, they were all currently inside the cargo room.

"Alright, Touya and I will be at the front to keep guard," said Fujitaka. "Nadeshiko, you and Sakura will dismantle the bomb. And Takawa you will help remove the waste from this plane."

With that, Touya and Fujitaka made their way towards Jing Long's crowd. In the mean time, Sakura, Nadeshiko, and Koji searched for the bomb and the toxic waste.

"I think I may have found the bomb," said Takawa breaking the silence.

Nadeshiko and Sakura walked over and started to examine the contraption. It was a huge case with a clear screen at the top that revealed red digits that clearly showed 30.

"What does 30 mean? Is it supposed to go off in thirty day or in thirty minutes or in thirty seconds?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. I've never seen a bomb like this before. We're going have to break open the lock on this case to get to the bomb and dismantle it," said Nadeshiko.

Sakura got out the decoder that Nakuru had given her and placed it next to the handle of the case. In less than ten seconds, the code was broken and the case opened itself.

"I don't see the detonator anywhere," commented Koji.

"It has to be there somewhere or else the bomb won't go off," replied Nadeshiko.

After carefully examining the contraption again Sakura spoke up softly, "I don't think this is a bomb. Look, the waste is being transferred into those tubes filled some sort of liquid. Li's not trying to fuel a bomb; he's manufacturing some sort of hazardous chemical. Look, the liquid is being heated and preserved at the other end of the machine. The 30 means that it's being heated at 30 degrees Celsius."

"That's a lot of bottles to be carrying out. We don't have much more time; we have to hurry before Li suspects anything," said Nadeshiko with panic.

"The containers we brought might not fit all of the waste. It will only hold a little more than 2 gallons; we're going to have to arrange all the bottles carefully if we want to take it all out," said Koji.

"Let's hurry, we don't know how well otou-san and onii-chan are doing in the front," said Sakura.

The three quickly filled the first container with the first gallon of the toxic waste and moved it towards the hatch and into the stealth plane but as luck would have it the plane rocked a bit causing Koji to drop the container.

Jing Long's sharp ears caught on quickly to the dropping of the container and quickly sent his men to check on the cargo. Alarmed, Touya and Fujitaka started to shoot at the men. The men shot back but both of them managed to dodge all the bullets and had successfully knocked out all the men, while Jing Long ran towards the pilothouse.

"Hurry, let's get out of here," said Touya.

Fujitaka and Touya ran back to the cargo room to find Nadeshiko and Sakura working hurriedly to fill the container with the bottles of the liquid mixed with the waste.

"What's with all the bottles," asked Touya.

"No time to explain. Hurry help Koji get the first container into the stealth plane," said Nadeshiko.

Touya and Fujitaka went down the hatch to receive the pass.

Meanwhile at the front of the plane, Jing Long was raging mad.

"Syaoran, go to the cargo room and stop them! Don't let them take any of the chemicals! Wear a mask too! I'll have to initiate plan B and it won't work if they figure out who you are," yelled Jing Long.

"Why should I do your dirty work! You can't push me around!" retaliated Syaoran.

"You know what'll happen if you don't! The consequences are dire, are you willing to take that risk?" said Jing Long maliciously.

Syaoran was cornered with no other options. Angrily, he put on the mask and ran to the cargo room. There he found three masked figures tampering with the waste. He heard a deep voice belonging to Koji say, "Let's go now, even if we can't get all of it, we've still got most of it."

Nadeshiko quickly closed the half filled container and went through the hatch. Koji quickly passed the container and started to climb down the hatch as well.

"Come on, it's too dangerous! We have to go now!" Koji screamed at Sakura.

"No, I will finish this. You go down first. I'll be there momentarily with the rest of the tubes," replied Sakura seriously. With that, Sakura pushed Koji down the hatch and closed it, blocking it with a huge crate. 'I'm sorry but I can't put anyone else in danger.' Sakura thought.

"What makes you think that you will get away," Syaoran asked calmly.

Sakura turned around to face the mysterious stranger. "What you are doing is wrong and I will stop you!" said Sakura.

"I can't let you do that. There's a lot more at stake than you think," replied Syaoran.

'Who is this guy/girl' thought Sakura and Syaoran.

"If you leave now, you won't get hurt," said Syaoran.

"I won't leave without those bottles," replied Sakura fiercely

"Then there's no turning back now, prepare to fight," said Syaoran getting into his stance.

Sakura too got into position. Both of them walked in a circle, examining their opponent. Syaoran was the first to attack by kicking a crate towards Sakura. Sakura broke the crate in midair with a jump kick.

"Not bad for a girl," Syaoran commented with a tiny smirk playing on his face.

"Don't underestimate me," replied Sakura.

Sakura ran towards the bottles but was stop by Syaoran's tornado kick. Sakura quickly dodged the kick by bending backwards and trying to kick Syaoran at the same time. However Syaoran caught her foot and threw her backwards. But Sakura had quick reflexes and landed safely on the ground. Syaoran continued to charge at her, throwing a series of kicks and punches. Sakura avoided all of them by cart-wheeling backwards once and doing two back-flips.

'He's/She's better than I thought' thought Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura saw a few pipes on the floor and quickly picked one up and swung at Syaoran. Syaoran ducked and rolled on the ground and quickly picked up a pipe for himself. However he was caught off guard. Sakura swung her pipe at Syaoran's legs and tripped him. Sakura quickly ran back to grab a few bottles but while she was doing so, Syaoran recovered quickly and swung his pipe at Sakura. Sakura was hit on the side and fell on her shoulder.

As Sakura picked herself up Touya had broken open the hatch and quickly ran towards Sakura and dragged her down the hatch.

Before Sakura left, Syaoran said, "You were a worthy opponent. I underestimated your abilities. I look forward to facing you again."

"You were good too and I'm sure that we'll meet in battle again. It's inevitable," replied Sakura before she left.

Sakura's Side

"What were you thinking!" yelled Touya. "You could have been killed!"

"Oh, I thought I almost lost you! Please don't ever do that again," said Nadeshiko.

"You had us really worried Sakura," added Fujitaka.

"I was sent here to help you, please don't go off like that again Sakura," Koji pleaded.

Sakura felt really bad for making everyone worried but she felt that she had done what she had to do. She had completed the mission to the best of her ability even though it was not a total success.

"But I took a worthwhile risk. We've got three extra bottles of liquid," said Sakura meekly.

"But we still failed Sakura. We didn't get all of it," said Koji.

"But we only left them with five small bottles. They won't be able to do much for awhile," replied Sakura.

"But you still shouldn't have put yourself in danger!" Touya yelled.

"Touya's right Sakura, we would have found another way," said Yukito.

Defeated, Sakura said, "I'm sorry for worrying you all. It's just that I've never failed in a mission before. You don't know what it means. I'm always judged by a different standard because I wasn't brought into this world like all the other people. The other agents are extremely critical of me. I'm supposed to be perfect. I have no room for error. This is a disgrace."

"Don't cry. I know that we're being hard on you but it's just because we love you so much. We don't want anything to happen to you," said Nadeshiko.

"I know," said Sakura softly.

Everyone hugged and made up. Yukito directed the plane back to the base and everyone went home and rested.

Syaoran's Side

"You are worthless! How could you let them get away with so much of the chemical! I can't believe we're related! No family of mine would fail so miserably!" Jing Long raged. "You just can't get any good help these days! All those stupid men I hired were gunned down in less than a minute. How pathetic!"

"If you're just going to complain, why didn't you bother to try and help out," Syaoran said under his breath.

"What did you just say, you little brat!" Jing Long yelled.

"Nothing, sir," replied Syaoran coldly.

"Thanks to the loss tonight which is entirely your fault, our schedule for Project X will be delayed. We'll just have to speed the process up and pick up the pace. Pilot! I want you to land this plane in Paris, we have a change in plans," ordered Jing Long.

"Yes sir, we'll be landing in about 15 minutes, sir," replied the pilot.

"As for you, you'll be attending Seiju High as of tomorrow. I can't show myself anymore after this little fiasco for awhile. You'll enact all of my orders while I'm in hiding. Got that! This is your chance to redeem yourself. I will not tolerate another failure. You know the consequences if you fail. You wouldn't want your mother to know what happened, now would you?" smiled Jing Long maliciously.

"I'll do my best sir," replied Syaoran emotionlessly while inside he was fuming with anger.

"I will also confiscate your sword as punishment. Let that be a reminder to you that I hate failure," said Jing Long menacingly.

"You can't do that!" yelled Syaoran. "You know what it means to me. It was given to me by…"

"Exactly why I'm taking it away from you; it will give you more incentive to succeed and prove your loyalty," replied Jing Long as he walked away.

Next Morning

"Wake up kaijuu! You're going to be late for school!" Touya screamed into Sakura's ears.

"Mou…five more minutes…" replied a half-asleep Sakura.

"There isn't another five more minutes! Now get up!" Touya pulled the covers off and dragged Sakura's pillow away.

That finally caused Sakura to wake up, "I'm up! Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

Touya sweat dropped and went back downstairs to finish his breakfast. Within five minutes, Sakura rushed down the stairs in her school uniform and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Ohayo!" greeted a cheerful Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," said Koji.

"Eh! What are you doing here so early Koji-kun?" asked Sakura while hurriedly eating her breakfast.

"I invited him over for breakfast," said Fujitaka.

"Koji-san will be staying with us from now on Sakura-chan. We're on the same team and working on the same mission so it's only logical. Anyways, it makes communication a lot easier and people won't be as suspicious since you've already claimed to be cousins," said Nadeshiko.

"That's great! Oh no! We have to hurry or else we're going to be late for school! And we were supposed to meet everyone before school starts!" said a frantic Sakura.

"Meh, don't worry, it's only 6:40 right now. School doesn't start until 8:15. You still have plenty of time, kaijuu," said Touya.

"I'm not a kaijuu, you baka!" replied Sakura. "But I thought you woke me up at 7:30. That's what my alarm clock said."

"Hehe, I set your clock one hour back," smirked Touya.

"What! So you mean I could have slept another hour! You're so mean onii-chan," said Sakura.

"You know, this is actually a good thing Sakura-chan. We can go to school early and do some investigation," Koji interrupted.

"That's right, we still don't really know what Li's up to," replied Sakura worriedly. "We still have to report what happened last night to headquarters."

"Don't worry about it Sakura, your mother and I will take care of that," said Fujitaka soothingly.

"What happened last night was not your fault. We didn't know that Li was producing another chemical with the waste. That caused our calculations to go wrong. There was a little over three gallons of chemical there and we could have only carried out 2 ¼ gallons," said Touya.

"I…it's just that…what happened last night should have happened," said Sakura softly. "I just can't forgive myself. I was supposed to do better, I was supposed to succeed. If I fail my missions, then the government won't need me anymore. I was designed to handle all situations perfectly."

"No! Everyone has their limits Sakura. You're no different. Though others may tell you that you are different and expect more from you, you can only do so much. You're not a machine like some people believe. You're still a human being. You're allowed to make mistakes. So please stop punishing yourself," said Nadeshiko.

"Your mother is right Sakura, you accomplished more than any other agent. You handled last night's situation better than anybody else from the government could," added Fujitaka. "Now go to school, do some investigating with Koji-san."

"Arigatou everyone," said Sakura gratefully before leaving with Koji.

While walking to school, Sakura and Koji talked about the mission.

"From the files you recovered, we now know that Jing Long has some ties to the school. He's connected with a few people there, we just don't know who yet. We need to observe the teachers and all the faculty members," said Koji seriously.

"I know. Where should we search first?" replied Sakura when they reached the school.

"It's still pretty quiet right now and half the staff probably hasn't arrived yet," commented Koji.

"I think we should get into the administration building and tap into their computer system. We can transfer information to your mother's laptop. Then she can do more extensive searches. We won't be able to do that here," said Sakura.

The two silently entered the school and headed towards the administration building. However as they neared the room, they were greeted by Principal Beaumont, "Bonjour! Vous êtes très tôt!" (translation: Good morning! You are very early!).

"Oui," responded Koji and Sakura.

"Vous désirez quelque chose?" asked Beaumont. (translation: Did you need something?)

"Non," replied Sakura.

Principal Beaumont smiled at the two and walked off towards her office.

"That was close," said Sakura.

"We were unlucky. Anyways, we'll have to investigate the administration building at a different time. There are already a lot of people inside working," replied a disappointed Koji.

"They do begin work around here pretty early. The best time to come back would probably be at night," added Sakura.

"Well we still have another hour before school starts and we can't do any investigating. We still don't have a clear idea of what Li is up to. He's holding his ball in 4 days and we have no leads. I want to avoid having to crash that party, it will be a very dangerous task," Koji reflected.

"Whether or not we get any other information, we will still have to go as a precautionary measure. Who knows what else he might have up his sleeve. He might have changed his plans after he discovered us raiding his plane," said Sakura.

"Where do you want to go now?" asked Koji.

"Let's go to the front and wait for everyone else to arrive," said Sakura cheerily. "And let's stop talking about Li for awhile. This is my first time I get to go to school and make new friends. Let's not spoil it alright?"

"Alright," replied Koji.

"Ano…Koji…what's your favorite color?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…blue. Why do you ask Sakura?"

"It's just that I don't really know you. We weren't on the best of terms until just yesterday. All I know is that your name is Koji Takawa, you work for the same people that I do and your favorite color is blue. There's bound to be more to you than just that," Sakura said with a smile.

"Well, what do you want to know?" said Koji.

"Why did you become an agent? What's your family like? What's your favorite food? Stuff like that," said Sakura brightly.

"My favorite food is noodles. I'll eat them in any form, fried or in soup. My family life was okay. Only my mother and my sister are still alive right now. They currently live in Hong Kong. My father was my idol. He was a great man. He was always kind to others and took care of me and my family well. We were always happy. But he died when I was 12. He was killed while on a mission. He was an agent too; a really great one. He's the main reason why I became an agent. He always told me that he took the job to make the world a safer place for his children and for others. I hope to do the same as well for the children in our world," replied Koji.

"I'm sure your father would have been proud of you," smiled Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" said a bright Tomoyo.

"You're here early," added Meiling as she walked up with Ken.

"Yeah, onii-chan set my alarm clock one hour back so here I am," said Sakura.

"Sakura's usually late," added Koji when he noticed the weird stares given by the others at Sakura.

"Oh, does you brother often do this," asked Eriol.

"He has a lot of tricks up his sleeve," replied Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura-chan did you hear the news? We're going to have another transfer student!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"We sure are getting lots of transfers," reflected Meiling.

"It's such a coincidence that this one is arriving just a day after you two," added Ken.

"I guess," said Sakura.

The morning bell chimed and the gang headed off to class.

« Bonjour! Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouveau élève, » said Monsieur Meunier. « Entrez , s'il vous plaît» (translations : Good morning ! Today we have a new student. Please enter.)

In stepped a tall boy of sixteen with messy chestnut brown hair and intense amber eyes.

With his entrances, three distinct gasps were heard.

The first surprised person was none other than Meiling. 'Oh my god, what is my cousin Syaoran doing here. I haven't seen him since…'

The second gasp came from Eriol. 'I can't believe my cute little cousin Syaoran is here. I thought he was still with Uncle. There must be a reason behind this.'

The last gasp came from our dear Sakura. 'Oh no, that's the boy I bumped into when I broke into Li's building. I can't believe he's Jing Long's son. I hope he doesn't remember me. Please don't remember me.'

"Please introduce yourself to the class," said Meunier.

« Bonjour. Je m'appele Li. Syaoran Li, » (translation: Hello. My name is Li. Syaoran Li.) Syaoran said to the class without emotion.

"Thank you. Now please take your seat behind Mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto. Please raise your hand Mademoiselle Kinomoto," said Meunier.

Sakura nervously raised her hand. Syaoran hid a small smile as he saw her. As he was about to take his seat behind her, he said, "We meet again. Who would have thought that the mysterious girl I met a few days ago near the café would show up here?"

Sakura tensed up and thought to herself, 'Oh dear, he remembers me. This is not good. Hmm, his voice sounds really familiar…exactly like the one with whom I fought with on the plane. It really does sound similar and it would make sense if he was on the plane. I'm in trouble now.'

CS88: That's all for now. Sorry if this wasn't up to your standards but at least I brought Syaoran back. You can probably expect another update around Thanksgiving. Please review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: (You make it up!)

Disclaimer: First plucked flower petal: I own CCS. Second petal: I don't own CCS. Third petal: I own CCS. Last petal: I don't own CCS. Well there you have it. The flower has spoken.

Author's Note: Okay, I know I said I would update around Thanksgiving but I had a bit of writer's block. Not to mention, I have had project upon project toppled onto me in school. I haven't had much time to sit down and write. However, it is finally Winter Break and now and I can splurge as much time as I want on this story! Anyways, thank you all for being patient! Also special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: **BlueMeteorGirl**, **Chloena**, **CB-pink-heart**, **Anime Flower**, **Krista**, **yukyungtang**, and **Sushi**.

Recap of the Previous Chapter:

« Bonjour. Je m'appele Li. Syaoran Li, » (translation: Hello. My name is Li. Syaoran Li.) Syaoran said to the class without emotion.

"Thank you. Now please take your seat behind Mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto. Please raise your hand Mademoiselle Kinomoto," said Meunier.

Sakura nervously raised her hand. Syaoran hid a small smile as he saw her. As he was about to take his seat behind her, he said, "We meet again. Who would have thought that the mysterious girl I met a few days ago near the café would show up here?"

Sakura tensed up and thought to herself, 'Oh dear, he remembers me. This is not good. Hmm, his voice sounds really familiar…exactly like the one with whom I fought with on the plane. It really does sound similar and it would make sense if he was on the plane. I'm in trouble now.'

Chapter Eight:

Class went by painfully slow for Sakura. She couldn't concentrate on what Monsieur Meunier was saying. Instead she kept on staring outside and wondering how she was going to tell her parents and the agency that she might be discovered.

'How could this happen? He's Jing Long's son so he's probably had all of the best teachers and can put two and two together and figure out who I am,' thought Sakura worriedly.

"Mademoiselle Kinomoto, do you know the answer to this question?" asked Monsieur Meunier, catching Sakura off-guard.

Cory and her friends snickered but Syaoran came to her rescue whispering, "Number 18."

"Yes, I know the answer sir," replied Sakura.

"Then please show the class on the board," said Meunier.

Sakura went up to the board and easily solved the calculus problem that the last three students who had already unsuccessfully tried.

"Merci, Mademoiselle Kinomoto. Class, you must answer the problems like how Mademoiselle Kinomoto just showed us. Your answers must be justified. Randomly giving a number doesn't mean that you understand the process. Wonderfully done, you may now go back to your seat Mademoiselle Kinomoto," said Meunier.

Before sitting down, Sakura smiled timidly at Syaoran and mouthed out a small thank you.

Syaoran merely smiled back.

Koji who saw the exchange was not very happy to say the least. 'Sakura needs to be more careful.'

Class continued on and nothing out of the ordinary happened. In no time, the math lesson was over and the students dispersed.

"We have chemistry next Sakura, are you ready to go yet?" said Tomoyo.

"I'm all ready to go," said Sakura as she picked up her bag.

"Would you like to join us as well Li-san, I mean Mr. Li?" asked Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Oh you're Japanese?" said Syaoran.

"Yes, we are," replied Tomoyo.

"You can drop the mister, I'm not that old," said Syaoran.

"Alright, then would you like to come with us?" asked Tomoyo again.

"No Tomoyo, he's coming with me," interrupted Cory.

"I don't recall him saying that," Meiling jumped in.

"Back off Sato! Don't you already have a boyfriend anyways?" Cory said venomously.

"Hey that was uncalled for!" retorted Ken, walking up from behind Meiling.

"Hmmph you better keep your girlfriend on a leash," said one of Cory's friends.

"You are so rude!" added Chiharu who came to defend her friends.

"Who invited you!" snapped Cory.

"I could say the same for you," said Naoko.

"Just leave us alone Cory!" shouted Eriol.

"See this is why you should hang out with me Syaoran. They're all just obnoxious losers," purred Cory while clinging on to Syaoran.

"I don't recall ever saying that I would allow you to be anywhere near me. I haven't talked to you for five minutes and you've already managed to insult my cousins," said Syaoran coldly.

Syaoran pulled away from Cory's grasp and said, "I believe it's time to go now Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san. Chemistry is about to start, am I right?"

With that, the entire gang left.

In the hallway, Tomoyo and Naoko lead the way while giving Syaoran more information about where the different buildings were and other useful information. Meiling and Eriol who were walking behind were still having mixed feelings about Syaoran's arrival. Sakura was wondering what her first assignment involving Syaoran would be while Koji was silently listing everything he didn't like about Syaoran.

Chemistry was boring and painfully slow for most students. However Meiling and Eriol were both deeply absorbed in their thoughts about Syaoran. Meiling who just got more and more frustrated by each passing minute finally wrote a note and passed it to Eriol.

The note said: _Why is Syaoran back?_

Eriol read the note and added his own message: _I don't know. I haven't seen him in such a long time. _

Eriol passed the note back to Meiling. The conversation on paper continued on until the end of the period like this:

Meiling: _I don't know what to say to him. I don't even know how to approach him._

Eriol: _It's been awhile but we should still act the same way._

Meiling: _It just feels so weird. First off, Syaoran and his family disappears for five years and now he's suddenly back as if nothing has happened._

Eriol: _Something weird is definitely going on here. Anyways, we know that Syaoran's father, our uncle would never do something where he has nothing to gain._

Meiling: _Should we ask Syaoran about it? He used to always protest against his father's work._

Eriol: _But we don't even know if he's been brainwashed into working for him. Five years was a long time. Long enough to feed someone with lies and deception and make them believe it._

Meiling: _Maybe we could just casually talk about it and analyze his reactions and his attitude towards his father._

Eriol: _We can't do that. Syaoran will be able to easily figure out what we're doing. He is a bright person after all._

Meiling: _Then what are we going to do?_

Eriol: Let's _just act as if nothing's happened and invite him to sit with us during lunch. We can introduce him to our friends and gradually get him to open up._

Meiling: _Okay._

The bell finally rang signaling the start of lunch. Eriol turned around towards Syaoran's seat only to find that Syaoran had already left.

Meiling saw the empty seat and was a bit disappointed as well.

Tomoyo, Koji, Ken, and Naoko were engaged in their little chat while Eriol and Meiling followed them silently to lunch.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped walking and interrupted the conversation by saying, "I'm going to skip lunch. I'm not that hungry. I've been meaning to visit the school library."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat first Sakura-chan," asked Rika sincerely.

"Don't worry about me!" said Sakura cheerily with a bright smile.

"Okay, then we'll see you later in class," said Koji.

"Ja ne!" Sakura waved and left.

As soon as Sakura got to the library, she quickly searched through the computer database for books or any information about the school's history and specifically about the Science Department.

'I need to know why this school is so important that Jing Long had to send his own son here. If he's tampering with chemicals then there has to be something unique about the science department. He might be using the school lab for something but the teachers here seem pretty normal so far,' thought Sakura as she was filtering through the list of matches for her query.

Finally, Sakura found a match that interested her; a book called _Seijyu's Scientific Successes_

'Hmm, that's a good start. It says here that it's in the Section H of the library.'

Sakura quietly walked to Section H and skimmed through the shelves for the book. She quickly found the book. It was a very big book with a binding that was almost 10 inches wide. Sakura pulled the book off of the shelf. As she did, she came face to face with Syaoran who was on the other side of the shelf.

Sakura let out a shocked gasp and had almost dropped the book.

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran with a smile.

"I'm fine. You just scared me a bit," said Sakura. As she recovered from her initial shock, she added, "Thank you for helping me out earlier."

"It was nothing. I, however, never expected to meet you again here. You're the same girl I met a few nights ago. What a coincidence. Maybe it was fate that brought about this second meeting," said Syaoran charmingly and somewhat flirtatiously as well.

Sakura merely stared into Syaoran's intense amber eyes with half curiosity and half shock. 'What beautiful eyes…"

However Sakura quickly snapped out of her reverie and mumbled softly, "I have to go now."

Sakura rushed towards the exit and left the book on one of the carts and left. 'I can't believe he said that. But his eyes were so mesmerizing. They look so confident and warm but at the same time it's coated with a tinge of sadness. How could someone like that ever be an enemy?' thought Sakura as she hurried to the classroom.

Meanwhile, Syaoran who was still in the library smiled and thought, 'What a shy girl. She seems harmless and nice though.'

CS88: Short chapter, I know (sigh). But it's Winter Break so I will most likely update soon. I tried my best to put some S+S fluff and moments. Hope it was an okay beginning. I'm trying to slow the pace of this story down. I've been re-reading my story again and it seems as if the story was moving a tad too fast. Anyways, I had trouble coming up with a title for this chapter. The ones I have come up with myself so far have been hideous. So please come up with titles for this chapter and leave it in your reviews. I'll pick one and rename this chapter. Thanks and review! More reviews Faster updates


	10. Kero's Pudding Dream and More

Chapter Nine: Kero's Pudding Dreams and More

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

Recap:

Sakura merely stared into Syaoran's intense amber eyes with half curiosity and half shock. 'What beautiful eyes…"

However Sakura quickly snapped out of her reverie and mumbled softly, "I have to go now."

Sakura rushed towards the exit and left the book on one of the carts and left. 'I can't believe he said that. But his eyes were so mesmerizing. They look so confident and warm but at the same time it's coated with a tinge of sadness. How could someone like that ever be an enemy?' thought Sakura as she hurried to the classroom.

Meanwhile, Syaoran who was still in the library smiled and thought, 'What a shy girl. She seems harmless and nice though.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter Nine:

Sakura quickly ran back to the classroom. 'Hmmm, there's still ten minutes left of lunch. I'm kind of hungry now.'

Sakura opened her bag to pull out her lunch but only found Kero finishing her last cookie.

"Kero what are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, this was a great lunch, too bad you didn't pack enough. I'm still a bit hungry," said Kero as he rubbed his stomach.

"Waaah, you ate my entire lunch," cried Sakura.

"Oops…." Kero tried to laugh it off.

Sakura sighed again.

"I'm very sorry Sakura. I promise I won't do it again," said Kero apologetically.

"You're forgiven," said Sakura a bit more happily.

"School's pretty boring, how do you manage to survive? There are no video games anywhere," commented Kero.

"Well you didn't have to come. You could always stay at home," replied Sakura.

"But I like being with you Sakura. Anyways, if I stay by your side all the time, I can help you whenever you're in trouble," said Kero earnestly.

"Aww, you're so awesome Kero!" squealed Sakura.

"Does that mean I get an extra serving of pudding tonight?" asked Kero with a grin.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Sakura quickly shoved Kero back into her bag. Slowly, the students started to file back into the classroom.

Tomoyo rushed towards Sakura and asked, "Can you come to my house after school Sakura?"

"Be careful Sakura, once she gets you to be her model there's no way out," said Meiling jokingly.

"I'm not that bad, pretty please Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Sakura still hesitated a bit wondering if there was any work waiting for her at home.

Koji then stepped in and said, "Just go Sakura, I'll go home and tell your parents."

"Pretty please?" asked Tomoyo again, intensifying her puppy-dog eyes.

"I guess I can go then," said Sakura with a smile.

"Yes! This is going to be so fun! Sakura-chan will look so kawaii and I get to videotape it all," said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

"Hey Eriol, get your girlfriend under control," said Ken.

Eriol smiled and kissed Tomoyo on the cheek. "Were you so happy that Sakura was going to model for you that you forgot about me?"

Tomoyo blushed and answered, "Of course not. Are you going to come too, Eriol?"

"Not today, my dear. I have something that I need to take care of," said Eriol eyeing Syaoran as he entered the classroom.

"Is everything alright?" asked the very observant Tomoyo.

"Nothing to worry about, Tomoyo dear," answered Eriol with a small smile.

Tomoyo nodded and everyone got into their seats as the teacher had arrived.

Class began and the teacher droned on and on as the students took notes. However not everyone was paying attention. Sakura was busy daydreaming and thinking about why Syaoran was the enemy. Koji was wondering about how to get information out of Syaoran. Tomoyo was still in heaven and anticipating for the end of classes so she could videotape Sakura in her most kawaii moments. Eriol and Meiling were both still thinking about approaching Syaoran. As for Kero, well he was busy sleeping and dreaming about his promised pudding.

After what seemed like days, classes were finally over. Tomoyo quickly dragged Sakura with her.

"I can't wait to see you in my designs. You are going to look so kawaii!" gushed Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled but was starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into.

"Good luck getting away from her Sakura," said Meiling with a smirk.

"Stop scaring her Meiling. She's only modeling some clothing, not preparing to be beheaded," Tomoyo answered back.

"Whatever you say, Tomoyo," Meiling continued.

Tomoyo ran out the door with Sakura in tow.

"See you tomorrow!" said Sakura with a smile.

At the front of the school, Tomoyo and Sakura got into the limo Tomoyo had called ahead for and were driven to Tomoyo's home.

Sakura was shocked at the sight of Tomoyo's home. It was humongous and looked a bit old-fashioned. The front yard was filled with imported cherry blossom trees on one side. There was also a nice and large fountain with a mini-maze surrounding it on the other side of the yard.

Before Sakura could take a walk around the garden she was pulled into the mansion by Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, your home is amazing. It's so big and beautiful, especially your front yard," commented Sakura with excitement.

"Arigatou, my mom loves the cherry blossom trees. She's very fond of flowers," replied Tomoyo with a smile. "Let's go to my room now."

Tomoyo's room was big as well. It had a four-poster bed against the right wall. There were also two big glass doors that led to the balcony overlooking the backyard. On another side of the room were a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table. In another part of the room was a desk with a computer for Tomoyo to do her school work. Tomoyo's room also had a large bathroom and a big walk-in closet. In between the two were three full length mirrors.

"Sakura you can sit on the couch. I'm going to grab some clothes for you to try on and get my camera ready. The maid will be up soon with some tea and cakes," said Tomoyo kindly.

Sakura plopped onto the couch. As soon as she did, Kero popped out. He was still in a daze though, since he had just woken up from his dream.

"Where's…my…pudding?" asked Kero.

"Shh, Kero, not so loud. We're at Tomoyo's house right now. She doesn't know about you," said Sakura frantically.

"Who's Tomoyo?" asked Kero.

"My new friend. I met her on the first day of school. She's really nice and wants me to model some of her clothes," replied Sakura.

"But I'm hungry," said Kero as his stomach growled.

"Please hold on and pretend to be a stuffed animal. I'll give you two bowls of pudding when we get home, okay?" said Sakura.

"Yay!" Kero yelled.

Tomoyo returned with a rack of clothing for Sakura to try on and Kero hurriedly became still and sat on the coffee table.

"Wow, that's a very cute stuffed animal Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo.

"Arigatou, his name is Kero," added Sakura.

"Well, try these on today," said Tomoyo pointing at the rack.

"That's a lot," said Sakura.

"Oh, that's only a small fraction of what I want you to try on," replied Tomoyo.

"Only a small fraction?" said a shocked Sakura.

"Yep, you can change in the bathroom," Tomoyo said pointing to the bathroom.

So Sakura grabbed the first piece and went in to change. When she came out, she looked at herself with the mirrors while Tomoyo smiled and recorded every precious second happily.

And the whole process continued until Sakura had tried on every piece that Tomoyo had picked out.

"Your designs are amazing Tomoyo. Are you going to be a designer after school?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, mother has already set aside some money for me to start my own company and line of clothing," replied Tomoyo. "You look so kawaii in my designs. You make them look so pretty. You should become a model and work with me Sakura-chan."

"Meh, I don't know if I'm that ambitious," said Sakura.

"Thanks for coming today Sakura-chan! I hope you will come again soon to try on the other designs!" squealed Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled and said, "You're welcome. I have to go home now. It's getting pretty late."

"Do you need a ride?" asked Tomoyo.

"No, I can walk. My house is about 15 minutes away," replied Sakura.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo.

"Bye!" replied Sakura as she began her walk home.

Syaoran+

As soon as the bell had rung signaling the end of the school day, Syaoran quickly packed his bag and left the classroom.

However he was not quick enough to escape Meiling.

"Syaoran! Wait up!" yelled Meiling.

Hearing that only quickened Syaoran's pace to leave the school.

As he reached the front door, he was blocked by Eriol.

"You can't avoid us forever, Syaoran," said Eriol seriously.

Meiling soon caught up with the two and said, "So spill, Syaoran. Why are you here?"

Syaoran remained silent and looked away. 'Shoot! I can't get out of this. I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later,' thought Syaoran unhappily.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

CS88: So what is Syaoran hiding? Stay tuned and find out! Well, another chapter is out. It's not very long though and doesn't have any S+S moments. Sorry. I wanted the characters especially Sakura and Tomoyo to interact a bit. Anyways, I've updated in time for New Year's! Hope you enjoy it and review! Also, thanks to those who reviewed: **Chloena**, **Starangelxviii**, **blah blah**, **Xazz**, **giRlDrEaMiNg**, **Knda Crazie**, **youkaigirl64**, **BlueMeteorGirl**, **videll202**, **evil neko**, **Anime Flower**, and **Sirenic Griffin**

The next chapter should be out pretty soon. I've already started it and have a good portion done.


	11. Secrets Revealed?

Chapter Ten: Secrets Revealed?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Recap:

"You can't avoid us forever, Syaoran," said Eriol seriously.

Meiling soon caught up with the two and said, "So spill, Syaoran. Why are you here?"

Syaoran remained silent and looked away. 'Shoot! I can't get out of this. I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later,' thought Syaoran unhappily.

Chapter Ten:

The atmosphere was tense.

"Just say something Syaoran!" Meiling was the first to crack.

Syaoran silently mumbled, "Let's take this conversation somewhere else."

"That's fine. We'll just go to my house," replied Eriol.

The trio silently walked to the front of the school where Eriol's ride picked them up and drove them to Eriol's home.

As soon as they had arrived, Eriol immediately lead Meiling and Syaoran to his study.

"Welcome home Master Eriol, is there anything you require this afternoon?" asked Spinel, Eriol's head butler and assistant.

"No. We'll be in my study, please do not disturb us," said Eriol.

"Yes sir," replied Spinel before he returned to his regular chores.

Eriol opened the big mahogany door and motioned for Syaoran and Meiling to enter. Afterwards, he walked in and sat down in a big cushioned chair behind a splendid oak desk. Meiling and Syaoran sat on the other side.

"So…" said Syaoran breaking the silence.

"Where have you been all this time Syaoran?" asked Meiling softly, in a voice filled with concern.

"I…" said Syaoran trying to search for words.

"Syaoran, we're not interrogating you. We just want to know if you're alright. What happened in the years that you disappeared, we're just worried and concerned," said Eriol.

"It's not that hard Syaoran. Just tell us the truth," said Meiling.

"I don't know if I can. It's too dangerous for you to know. It's better if you don't know anything," replied Syaoran in a grave voice.

"That answer won't get you off the hook Syaoran!" yelled Meiling who was becoming impatient.

Syaoran smiled back sadly. 'Same old Meiling. She's still has that fiery temper.'

Eriol then grinned a bit mischievously and said, "My dear, darling, little cousin, if you don't tell us what you're hiding, I'm going to tell Meiling what you said about her when you were four."

"HEY! That's blackmail and cut it with the little cousin act, you know I hate it when you call me that!" retaliated Syaoran. 'Grr, Eriol is still the same. He hasn't really changed that much either.'

Eriol smirked thinking, 'This is the Syaoran I know. Maybe if we can all just sit back and talk a bit he'll relax and start talking to us about what's been happening.'

"What did Syaoran say about me?" asked a curious Meiling.

Eriol smiled his little smile and proceeded to say, "Well, remember that time the three of us were playing together…"

Eriol was immediately cut off by Syaoran who yelled, "Don't you even dare you little…"

"Ooh, my dear little cousin Syao has a potty mouth," teased Eriol.

"Grrr! You're still as annoying as ever!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"Come on! Tell me!" pleaded Meiling. "I hate it when the two of you keep secrets from me. Do you remember that time you two built a tree fort and kept it a secret from me? I felt so left out. You guys were so mean!"

"Aww we're sorry about that. We were boys, you know how little kids like to tease each other," said Eriol.

"Well then you owe me the secret you're keeping and then I'll forgive you," smirked Meiling.

"No Eriol don't!" interrupted Syaoran.

"Oh shush Syaoran, let the guy tell the story," said a happy Meiling.

"Well this happened when we were four. We were playing in my garden that day, after the new playground was installed," started Eriol.

"Oh I remember that day, that was the day I lost my favorite rag doll, Suki," said Meiling sadly.

Syaoran just sat back silently waiting for Eriol to finish and for Meiling's reaction.

"You didn't lose that doll," said Eriol.

"What!" exclaimed Meiling.

"While you were busy picking flowers, Syaoran buried Suki in the sand box," finished Eriol.

Meiling pounced at Syaoran, "How could you do that!"

Syaoran inched away from Meiling slowly while apologizing constantly.

"That was my favorite doll! Is it still buried?"

"Um, I dug it out a few months later when I was playing alone, but it was so disgusting by that time so I threw it out," explained Eriol.

"You are so cruel, Syaoran!" huffed Meiling.

"For the thousandth time, I'm sorry Meiling," said Syaoran.

"You owe me big time mister!" said Meiling.

"Anything you want, just let it go," said Syaoran.

Meiling then smiled a mischievous smile; one so similar to Eriol's that it scared even Syaoran.

Eriol caught on to what was happening and smirked as well.

"Anything right? Well I want to know what you're hiding now. Like you said you owe me and you can't get out of this one," said Meiling proudly.

"Nice job Meiling, I never knew you had it in you," commented Eriol.

"Meh, you're a bad influence Eriol," replied Meiling. "Well, on with the story Syaoran."

"It's a really long story," Syaoran tried to stall.

"We've got plenty of time. We'll even ditch school tomorrow if it's that long," said Meiling offering no way out for Syaoran.

"I don't even know where to start," said Syaoran.

"Start with where you've been all these years," said Eriol.

"Well I can't give you a good answer to that one. I've been moving around a lot. Haven't stayed in one place for more than six months. I've been to England, Italy, Japan, China, Australia, and a few other small places," answered Syaoran.

"How's Auntie Yelan and your sisters?" asked Meiling.

Syaoran felt a twinge of pain as they were mentioned, "They're doing alright."

"That's pretty vague," commented Eriol.

"So what have you been doing all these years and why so secretive about it?" asked Meiling.

"Look you don't want to know what I have been doing. I'm not even proud of it or the least bit happy. I just have to do it for the sake of everything I care for," said Syaoran angrily.

"Why is everything so complicated now," sniffed Meiling.

"Can't you tell us anything? It's your father isn't it?" asked Eriol. "He's the one making you do dirty work. Just how much danger is involved Syaoran?"

"I've got to go now. If I don't get back soon then he'll get suspicious. He probably had someone follow me here. It's too dangerous for you to know anything right now. When the time is right I'll tell you," said Syaoran dejectedly.

"Fine," sighed Eriol giving up for the day.

"Can't you just give us one clue?" asked Meiling.

"It's not going to make any sense to you right now," said Syaoran who was reluctant to release any information.

"We're smarter that you think Syaoran," challenged Meiling.

"Not as smart as you think though. Fine I'll give you two clues. The people you see often are not who they seem. Run through the most intricate of mazes, if you are successful it will lead you right to the source," said Syaoran as he walked out of the front entrance.

CS88: That concludes chapter 10. It doesn't make much sense right now, but Syaoran's past and current situation will slowly unfold in the next few chapters. I'm sorry that there was no Sakura in this chapter. She'll be back in the next chapter. The plot will thicken in the next chapter and it will be one of the longest chapters yet. However, I am currently very busy with other things and will not be able to update in a while. Please be patient and understand. Also I would like to thank my reviewers: **Chloena**, **BlueMeteorGirl**, **Trying to be helpful**, **Origami**, **Meika-chan**, **chii**, **Crystal-Magnolia**, **krista**, **youkaigirl64**, **Knda Crazie**, and **PrincessKC57**


End file.
